Kurumi's Past
by Tooru Ichii
Summary: 30 years prior, Kurumi is 6 years old and her vacation with her parents in Western China is almost over, everything was going great until the destruction of the Country turned her life upside down... [Rated M for gore. The OC's are mostly side-characters and some characters that will only be exclusive to the spirit dimension.]
1. Transendance Ark Part 1

**[REVAMPED]**

Kurumi's Past

A wind had brewed, the sky a light blue as clouds floated along with the breeze. The soft gale stirred the plants in the garden, the flower's soft petals fluttered under the wind. They shun a bright green in the bright sunlight. A small girl crouched by the flowerbed at the end of garden, her small white sundress pressing against her knees. She stared at the black hollyhocks as their petals elegantly flapped in the breeze. The little girl's eyes were blood red with black pupils like little black holes. She smiled as the black flowers stopped moving, patting the flowers gently, being careful not to damage them.

"Kimiko, your Fathers leaving now for his business trip, come say goodbye" Kimiko's mother called as the tinted glass door slid open to reveal their japanese style household. The father had thought that they might feel a little more at home if they had a home similar to the one they had in Japan.

"Ok momma!" Kimiko picked one of the flowers from the garden and ran inside. Her father waiting by the door with two large suitcases next to him. He opened his arms as Kimiko jumped into his embrace, hugging her.

"Papa! Come home soon please!" Kimiko pleaded, her father sighing in reply.

"I will get home as soon as possible sweetie, don't worry. Oh? What do you have there?" His gaze drifted to the black flower in Kimiko's hand.

"Its for you Papa! I grew them with Momma!" he took the flower from her, letting her down as he did so.

"I will take good care of this, so i won't forget my little Kimiko." He smiled, putting the flower in his pocket. He rubbed her head, Kimiko giving a sigh of enjoyment. The father then checked his watch and frowned.

"Alright i gotta go, my flights leaving in an hour." Kimiko's father gave his wife a hug and kiss goodbye and exited the house. The sound of his grey Isuzu started up and drove out of the driveway.

"Hey sweetheart? You want to got get something to eat?" Her mother gave Kimiko a knowing look as Kimiko hugged her stomach nodding.

20min later...

Kimiko's mother pulled up at the fast food restaurant, unbuckling Kimiko from her car seat. Kimiko looked at the sign of the restaurant, confused by what was written.

"momma, what does that say?" Kimiko pointed to the restaurant sign of their name.

"hm, i'm not sure sweetie, your father would know, he knows how to read chinese." they had been to the restaurant before under Kimiko's father's recommendation. They waited at the till for their table, a Tv broadcasting something Kimiko couldn't understand on a news. It took about 5 minutes for the waitress to find some open seats, the place being packed at the time. The seats were near the window facing east, another Tv broadcasting the same thing as the one at the entrance.

10min later...

Their food had arrived after about 10min of waiting. Kimiko had ordered a plate with ginger covered beef and noodles (her favourite) and her mother had ordered a hot plate with many different meats and veggies.

"It's too bad Papa had to go to work while we were on vacation. He would have loved to have ordered some teriyaki and chicken." Kimiko's mother stated, pigging out on her hot plate. Kimiko stared at her plate for about a minute, thinking about the few days they'd spent together until an hour ago or so. Then something caught her eye, on the Tv screen. Breaking news, as the Chinese woman was frantically speaking about something, then the power shut off. The building went dark enough that seeing your own food was hard. Kimiko turned around to look at the window. A rumbling sound grew more and more as the ground tore itself apart and standing was near impossible. Kimiko's heart raced faster and faster until she looked out the restaurant window again just in time to see the giant black and purple mass tear through the walls like paper, and everything went dark...

Hours later...

Kimiko's eyes shot open as a loud crash of rocks hit the ground nearby, the dust making her cough. Struggling to get up, she pressed against the destroyed ground beneath her, hearing it grumbling as she put more pressure on it. Managing to sit up, she looked around the area, her eyes almost finished adjusting to the light, seeing what used to be buildings and bridges now destroyed and their remnants tosses hundreds of meters from where the structure once stood. The clouds in the sky circling back into one another as a huge circular opening had broken through from whatever had caused this destruction. She tried to get back onto her feet.

"Aaagh!" she fell back to the ground from an agonizing pain from her left leg. Her face winced from the pain. She sat up on a rock and took a look at her leg. The spot on her leg had a massive bruise and was bent a bit,bleeding from the side. She closed her eyes, stifling, trying to keep herself from crying.

"M-Mommy?" she said weakly, looking around the wreckage that was left of the restaurant. Bodies and blood lay bleeding, decapitated, and splattered on and under the destroyed ceiling. She spotted her mother's distinct shoes from under of a vent, a few feet away.

"Mommy!" she crawled her way over to her mother, starting to get a better view of her mother under the vent, and immediately regretting getting closer. Her mother lay under the vent, with the broken opening of the vent impaling her stomach. The red liquid running down her sides and her dress, her eyes lifeless, staring up to the sky.

Kimiko's heart started to race faster and faster at the sight of her dead mother. Her head beginning to spin making her feel sick. She felt like screaming at the sight, but she hit her leg against the vent, the pain quickly bringing her back into reality. She hugged her legs closer, resting her head against them, she felt like she wanted to die right there, tears running down her cheeks as she cried…

 **A/N**

 **This chapter, as the top of the chapter kinda says, was revamped which meant I fixed some parts I felt could have been fixed. My friend had pointed out some things about the chapter that needed maintenance which I took note of.**

 **A/N**


	2. Transendance Ark Part 2

A/N I'm gonna be gone for Vacation for about 8 days so I may not be able to upload another chapter when I make them. Also the first chapter was a Prologue which I forgot to put in. The rest will probably be in Kimiko's/Kurumi's POV.

-Kimiko (dialog/filler)

- _Kimiko_ (Thoughts)

-"Kimiko" (Speech)

*Kimiko* (Action/Verb)

A/N

I sat there, feeling the tears fall from my cheeks. I didn't bother wiping them away, I was too sad to move at the moment. I was alone, in this ravaged land of what used to be Western-China. The pain in my leg only grew more and more the less I stayed put, but I knew that when I move, my pain is going to feel intolerable. _My mom is dead... My dad is gone away for whatever he left for, I don't really know what._ Looking around for something to help me walk, crawled over the debris of the restaurant looking for a pole of some sort for support. A broken broom lay underneath the body of what looked to be the waitress, her apron and blooded notepad with orders in her uniform. The stick was lodged inside her shoulder, in between the bone, making her arm extend out from its socket slightly. I covered my mouth preventing my body from taking the opportunity of puking. The sight of the lodged stick made my stomach quiver in disgust. The feeling felt awful to experience.

I grabbed onto the stick and pull, noticing the body moving with it slightly.

"No please... Don't make me puke..." I turned my gaze away from the body as I feel the stick slide out of its slot. The stick itself dripped with blood from the woman's shoulder, a dark red which started to make a small puddle on my leg. Its cold touch felt a little soothing, but I stopped when I realised how wrong this was. I pressed one end of the stick against the ground and attempted to get up again. My attempt proved painful but successful as I hauled myself to my feet, the pressure on my leg from the rest of my body made the pain worse, as I had expected. My mom was a nurse at the Tenguu state hospital in Japan, so I learned about all this stuff like how to deal with a broken bone. I slowly made my way to a ledge on a boulder about ten meters from the restaurant, my body already exhausted from the tension.

I sat down on the large boulder and took my under shirt off and tied it around my leg, the open wound had caused me to lose more blood than I needed to. I stood back up and began to make my trek to somewhere I could make some sort of resting space.

"I wonder if anyone else had survived..." I look around the destroyed city I had once made my vacation stay. The buildings no longer reached heights that made you look upwards to see the top. Some had fallen over and others were barely standing or completely obliterated from the blast. I look at my tied up shirt on my leg, now covered in blood.

Hours later...

My shoes had worn badly from walking for miles on end. My leg felt like it was being ripped apart, and I had a horrible headache from the fires. What used to be a vibrant loud and busy city, has turned to a grey vacant wasteland filled with smoke, debris and blaze. There was nothing but destruction in every direction, and the only sounds audible were the fires and falling concrete from distant buildings. I could barely see the things in front of me as I trudged through the ruins of the city. My exhaustion had started to effect more than my legs, and my mind had become so clouded I couldn't think.

My body had begun to move by pure will, my will to get home, to get out of this tragedy. I fell onto my stomach, laying against the stone remains of what looked to be an old style Inn. I couldn't move anymore, I couldn't see 2 feet in front of me, and have trouble breathing. My last few moments of consciousness awaited the faint arrival of a shadowy figure I couldn't make out, and my conscious finally seeped away into nothingness…

I awoke to the sound of water dripping. My eyes slowly adjusted to the shrouding darkness of wherever I was. I stood up, noticing that was I had been laying on were a large ocean of water, completely still, seeming to be endless in every direction. The dripping had come from the sky, where one after another, small droplets of water fell into the body in which I stood upon. Above that I could just make out another body of water, defying the laws of physics as it had been a large reflection of the one below it. Both water had no reflection, and didn't seem to move at all.

"Where am I?" I look around, still amazed of this scenery of the setting sun on the left, and the rising sun on the right, or vice versa. I pressed my worn shoe against the shoe to try and penetrate the still water, but the water seemed to be frozen because the water had become a solid surface.

"Where are you? A great question indeed…" a deep raspy voice echoed through the air. I couldn't see anything, as the light had dimmed to encompass a small area of which I had been occupying. The sound boomed from the shadows that which the light from the sun could not get through. My heart raced at the face of the unknown.

"Show you self!" I nearly screamed, my voice echoing into the darkness.

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that, for I have no physical body in this realm. I and the realm are one, you are in between the barriers of which separate reality, and my world. I am the gate of which select beings from each world may pass through." His explanation echoed on through the dimension of which he says he controls. My 5 and soon to be 6 year old vocabulary made his words hard to comprehend.

"I wanna go home, please send me home!" I cried out to the ominous voice. I sat down, hugging my knees and closing my eyes, waiting for his response.

"I cannot send you back, for you have been called through from your world, and are due to pass through the other world, opposite of your own." The being boomed. Every time he speaks, I feel the air vibrate.

"But… but... "Tears fell down my cheeks as I cried, wanting to go back home as soon as possible. The voice sighed seeing my saddened state.

I looked up from my knees, not sure if I were looking at him correctly.

"Do you have a name?" I said weakly, hearing the voice caught off guard by my question.

"Egh hem... My physical state name is called Phantom, but in this world, I am known as the Phantom dimension. Anyways, your time here is up, I bid you fare travels… Kurumi…" the voice had caught me off guard as my body had become shrouded with light...


	3. Transendance Ark Part 3

A/N I've been a little busy over the past few weeks or so, and i haven't had the time to demote to writing this fanfic, but i finished this one and another soon in the future.

-Kimiko (dialog/filler)

- _Kimiko_ (Thoughts)

-"Kimiko" (Speech)

*Kimiko* (Action/Verb)

A/N

The light that surrounded me was blinding, i couldn't hear anything, even when i spoke. My body started to experience a huge pressure pushing down on me, i fell onto my butt, and then onto my back, i could barely breath as my lungs started to experience the pressure as well. My body started to ache. It felt like my entire body was on fire, or every bone and muscle were being stretched beyond its comfortable state. I felt like i were about to pass out when the pressure stopped and i flew into a hillside. My body rolling down the purple purple grass. I was too weak to stop myself from tumbling, my arms, stomach, and legs hit some rocks on the way down. My body stopped rolling, but i hurt to much to get up, and my head was spinning out of control.

A few minutes had passed in which i had finally got the energy and motivation to get up. The gravity was at least 3-5x stronger than earths, just standing was a struggle. I felt the heat from my body being expelled so fast that my body shivered from the feeling. I looked around, seeing what looked to be an endless hillside. I was in the middle of it, the hill surrounding me in every direction. I couldn't talk for some reason, nor when i stepped has the strangely coloured grass made noise. The only sounds i could hear were the wind. I looked into the sky, seeing a black sun shining faintly over the world, and the clouds circling around it like the eye of a hurricane.

The clouds were almost hypnotizing to watch, and the colours of the nature around me were abnormal. I looked up the hill, thinking about the voyage i could make up there, than i realised something...

 _I cant breath! There isn't any air!_ I placed my hands against my throat, the pressure inside my lungs were excruciating! I fell to the ground, struggling, and my body finally ran out of air.. Every muscle, and every bone in my body went limp.. My conscious started to slip away as my mouth lay agape, and my eyes dull, staring into the eclipse. My eyes became blurry and my eyes started to close on their own.. And i felt my heart stop beating...

I could hear the ringing of silence flowing through my ears, my body is paralyzed in its position, and i couldn't control a single movement of it. I couldn't even open my eyes to see what's going on, nor could i move my arms to feel anything. All i knew was it were dark, no light was against my eyelids to create a hue. I thought i were dead, until i felt the ground below me start moving like a treadmill. My body being carried to a destination i could not perceive.

A few moments had passed before my body was lifted into the air, my eyes opening from the realisation. I watched my limbs pulled up by black ropes that seemed to reach from somewhere in the dark sky. A black smoke like figure appeared in front of me, positioning my head and keeping it in place, facing the sky. The figure put its figure and pulled up my left eyelid, in which if there were air, it would have started to burn. I stared into the black oblivious sky, waiting for something to happen, when i say a golden light appear in the sky, and strike down into my eye. The feeling was excruciating as i felt my pupil be burned and manipulated. If i could scream, i would be, but i still had no control of my body but my eyes. I couldn't move my left eye anymore as the light burned into my eye like a laser, my brain being scorched.

The light stopped as i was released and dropped to the ground like a doll. My body slightly bounced a bit on impact. I stared into the distance as the darkness crept up towards me, and engulfed me. The darkness felt like a thick smoke as a large amount clumping together and pushing me into the air, and the same sensation with the light occurred. My body being pressed against the ground, but i didn't feel the same restraint as before. My body felt unaffected by the increase in gravity as i was sent, once again, flying into the hillside, and rolled down. I started to feel the grass again, slowly gaining control of my body again. I got into position, and pushed myself up from the ground, feeling much stronger than before. I looked around again, seeing the rotating sky and eclipse like before. Lights had started to appear at the tops of the hills, and chatter. I tried to call out, but my voice hadn't come back yet for some reason.

My curiosity got to me as i started to climb the hill, scaling the abnormally steep slope. My small body made this a lot harder than it needed to be, and the fact that i had just gone through didn't help. I started to think about what could be up there, or who could be. The talking and light got louder as i approached the peak, as well as the difficulty in climbing. The hill had pretty much turned into a cliff side, and i was grabbing on to anything that would give me a holding. My arms were in agony, but i didn't want to find out if i could die here. I pulled myself up more and more, almost reaching the top, the ledge within reach of me. As i reach up to grab the ledge, i feel the ground under my feet break and i fall down. My hand mere centimetres from the ledge...


	4. Transendance Ark Part 4

**A/N**

 **I am sorry for this chapter being so late in coming, as a makeup, this chapter will be much larger than the others. I had to prepare for my school year, so taking the time to write this became near impossible. I hope whoever reads this enjoys this chapter!**

 **-Kimiko (dialog/filler)**

 **-** _ **Kimiko**_ **(Thoughts)**

 **-"Kimiko" (Speech)**

 ***Kimiko* (Action/Verb)**

 **A/N**

I felt the gravel breaking off the ledge of the hill, hitting my hand as i flew backwards off the side. Everything had gone quite as i watched myself move away from the ledge in practical slow motion. My heart lurched in fear as i had finally processed that i had started to fall. The ledge still about a foot from my hand, impossible to reach for. I ducked my head and waited for myself to plummet and go splat on the ground... And waited... I opened my eyes, looking down, and noticed i hadn't gone that far from where i was earlier. This made me come to my senses as i looked up to see another girl there on the ledge, an iron grip on my wrist, making sure i don't fall.

I made eye contact with the girl, and heard something say "Pull yourself up idiot!". I stared at her and grabbed her arm and let her pull me up, i sat on my knees in awe as she sat leaning back panting. Had i read her mind?

"Geez you have me a scare there, i thought i hadn't reached you in time." she laughed a bit in her struggle to catch her breath. _Who is she?_

"Who am i? Haha, *pant*, my name is Teresa, i'm the one who makes sure that those who are called over make it here safely. And you almost made me lose my streak, *pant*."

"how did you..." my eyes widen as i question her ability to read minds as well.

"Hm? Oh that, the Queen made the spirit law that no one can lie to anyone by making our thoughts open to the public. This also goes for insults and stuff, if we're caught insulting someone, we can get arrested to violation of the Respect Laws of Citizens." she explained, finally catching her breath.

"whew... Well then.. Whats your name again? Uuh... Dammit i can't remember.. It was so easy too!" She stroked a non existent beard.. I guess trying to look more wise than she actually was.

"Oh haha, yeah my name is... Huh... What is my name... I could remember it before" _Why can't i remember my name! I can't even remember the first letter!_

"Oh yeah about that, you lose any memory of your personal life once you travel through Inter." _Intel? What's Intel?_

"What's Intel?" My curiosity once again getting to me.

"Intel? Oh well i will explain this is a very simple way.. You look a little young to explain in the more sophisticated manner. Haha. Well There are 3 dimensions known to us currently.. Ours which is called Origen, the one you came from called Terrace, and the one that's in between, called Intel. Crossing through Intel makes sure that your mind and body don't get burdened with having two memory banks and you have an Information stroke or something haha. I will explain the 3 dimensions in a little more detail later, but first, you've been summoned by the Queen herself! Its an honor so lets get you there asap!" my mind had barely comprehended what she had told me before she grabbed my arm and pretty much dragged me through the city.

I looked around hearing the thoughts of everyone who looked at me. "Who's that?" "Is she new?" "Haven't seen her before" they all looked at me with curious looks, before i saw another younger girl wave to me with a perky smile on her face. This made me smile and wave back to her. I dont think that the person pulling me took into account the fact that there were stairs to the castle, and she was dragging me up them. My butt felt like it got hit by a thousand times once we got to the top. She dropped my hand and hopped around in excitement.

"I cant believe i get to see the Queen with you! Its such an honor! Even tho it isnt me who is getting summoned!" she put her hands on her cheeks blushing.

 _Why is the Queen such an Honor to meet? Why doesn't she just go see her Citizens more often and let them greet her and befriend?_

"Huh? Oh well the Queen has barely any personal time, and she usually spends it playing games with her maids and stuff. She makes public speeches from time to time, but meeting her in person is a huge opportunity! You should be proud.. Uuh.. Oh right!" i got up and watched as she pulled a slip of paper out of her pant pocket.

"Oh right! Your name is Kurumi! I cant believe i had forgotten *facepalms herself*, im such an idiot" i laughed at her klutzy attitude, watching her put the paper away.

"Oh right, i don't believe you know who i am.. Oh wait.. Yes u do i told you at the hole.. Or did i?" she walked towards the castle doors in deep thought, trying to figure if she had told her name yet.

"Yes you already did tell me, you said it was T-terr.. Oh i can't pronun- pronuns.."

"Pronounce?" She corrected my young vocabulary, I hugged her as a thanks.

"What was that for? And my name is Teresa". She looked at me with a slight smile on her face.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me hehe!" I got close and hugged her again in a teasing manner.

"Stop that haha! Were almost there so you need to be more presentable. The dress you're wearing currently is a great example of what you shouldn't wear." She points out my once beautiful sundress now torn and cut up showing the inside layering.

 _Ooh! Yay i get to do some dress up! I cant wait!_ My arms slightly fidgeting in excitement.

"Haha well than i think we should get going asap so we dont keep the Queen waiting!" Teresa grabbed my wrist again, dragging me off to the dress room.

We finally got to the dress room after about 10 minutes of going down stairs and hallways. The room was magnificent. Stretching for at least 100ft from the entrance, and with that said, so did the dresses on 4 different clothes lines along the walls. This room had about every dress you could think of, from Ball Gowns to Lehenga. The room almost blew my mind at the amount of dresses in my presence. Literally i could choose any type of dress that has ever existed within Origen and Terraces' history! I looked down the lines of seemingly infinite numbers of clothing, walking down the aisle, carefully looking for anything i found cute and pretty.

"Hey Kurumi! Dont worry about size, the dress is custom made to fit you perfectly, and it expands as you grow up! Just choose whatever catches your eye!" she called down as i had gotten pretty far from the entrance. I giggled at the thought of a growing dress, and kept going down the aisle.

 _Hm... What dress would suit me the most... My favourite color is red and blue.. Maybe that?_ I contemplated on the colour as i had finally come across the dress of which i liked the most. The Red and Black Lolita was stunning to me, and kinda looked familiar to me... I took the dress off the hook and then put the empty hanger back. I looked back at the spot and instantly noticed that the taken lolita had been replaced with a Dark Purple and white one that came with an eyepatch. I made a kiddingly scoff and headed back to Teresa. The black frills in the dress looked like something i use to know, but it just wouldn't come to me.

"Ooh! Nice choice! Lolitas' are so beautiful to me! I wonder if the Queen ever wore a Lolita?... Hmm.." Teresa went into deep thought again, even though she had been making a huge fuss about being on time.

"Teresa-chan? Can we go now?" i ask as the dress had already adjusted to my size automatically. My question had made her jump in panic as she had realised how much she was dilly dallying.

"oh my gosh, im sorry, lets get that on you and get to the Queen!" she led me over to the stool by the door.

I stood on the stool as she undid the dress and made sure it was the right proportionate size to me. I climbed into it and she pulled it up and over my shoulders, making sure the dress was snug before doing up the back of it. The dress took about 15 minutes to put on, and Teresa fantasizing about how cute i would look when it was done mid way didn't help. The accessories took no time at all to put on, the collar being a little uncomfortable at first.

"Alrighty! Thats good on you, wow! Now lets get going or were gonna be late for the Queen!" She, once again, grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the castle to the throne room in which the Queen wait for our presence...

 **A/N**

 **This was a quite fun to write, and i got to learn about different types of dresses anyways haha! If you didn't already know, a Lehenga is an Indian Brides Wedding dress. Also Teresa is also an OC, dont get mad at me for saying kurumi was an OC, it's just that Kimiko which was a past name and form of Kurumi was the OC, and Kurumi now who is still young can now be considered the real Kurumi. I completely own the name Kimiko as the past Kurumi so i will flag you for taking it and using it without my permission! I had fun writing this and i hope you enjoyed reading this (Not the A/N) and i will be making the future chapters longer than i have been, seeing how my chapters took 1-2 minutes tops to read. I will be adding new characters and known ones soon and i also will be following the DAL timeline soon... Also... If Kimiko was 5 years old on the day the first came through and created the spacequake, how is she 16, 30 years prior? Hehe a little mind bender for ya! I will follow the first to give the answer correctly in the R &R!**

 **A/N**


	5. Transendance Ark Part 5

**A/N**

 **I'm terribly sorry for how long this one took, I got caught up in school work and generally lost interest for a while to be honest. But this is the 5th chapter of Kurumi's Past, I hope your enjoying it, and I'm gunna gradually make the chapters longer than a g1 picture book. Haha... Yeah...**

 **-Kimiko (dialog/filler)**

 **-** _ **Kimiko**_ **(Thoughts)**

 **-"Kimiko" (Speech)**

 ***Kimiko* (Action/Verb)**

 **A/N**

There was a sort of screeching now with the dragging through the halls, my shoes being the eminator. My new shoes kind of rubbed against the floor like a wet sneaker would and that creates a squeaking noise throughout the halls. There wasn't any stop to this dragging since I was being pulled by a girl with the energy of an F-16 Fighting Falcon. The rate of which she was pulling me created an air tunnel behind us. How could I tell? Well it's because every time I breathed out it felt like my lungs were being squeezed to death. If it weren't for that I would probably be enjoying this little mode of transportation, but it does seem like it I won't ever be enjoying this anytime soon.

After many turns and confused stops to make sure she was dragging me the right way, Teresa and I finally got the the doors of the Queen's Quarters. Finally letting go of me, I got up off of my feet, dusting off anything that the floors might have given me on the way as a hope of survival.

"Here we are Kurumi! This is the Queen's Quarters! This is your big moment! Don't mess it up alright? *panicking* Best wishes to you, since you were summoned! Heheh..." I look at her, giving a confused and embarrassed look.

I turn towards the doors, about to knock.

"Come in please, no need to be hasty" I was taken aback a little by this response, but obliged, opening the doors.

The doors creak open to reveal a stunning room full of decor. The walls covered in paintings of what looked to be former relatives and past royalty. Behind of which held a stunning wallpaper of red roses lined with blue streaks behind, the shadow of the blue streaks golden for a little bit of a three dimensional look.

Looking around the room, I could hardly comprehend what I was seeing.

"Oi.. No need to be stammered, come hither young girl".

The Queen's' voice finally catching me and pulling me back into whatever reality I was in. Tho her Grammer held a bit of old pride and nobility, she seemed very young. Not really knowing what 'hither' meant, I took a guess and came up to her. She stood up, about the size of an average female adult, her blue hair with red streaks through it flow down like a flame as she arose.

I stood in awe of her beauty, if I had not been under some sort of spell to find her this beautiful to begin with, or could just be her position on the ranks of monarchy reflecting on her physical appearance.

"For I have summoned you, and here you stand. Not many get to be in this position, you should be honored." being in this position I come back to my senses and do what any 5 year old would do in this position, trip up over my dress and fall over, completely embarrassing myself.

*Sigh* "i guess you need a little time to get use to the gravity, seeing how you should have on the way" The queen giving a knowing look at Teresa, making her jump and look away.

"anyways, I have called you here for a reason, and it's about time you hear what that reason is". The queen sitting back down, letting me collect myself.

"There was a violation of the use of centity, and I need you to track down and take care of the rogue. *turns her chair* her name being Feriti, she was a head leader in our capital not long ago before she used Centity to escape into Teras. She is a very strong spirit do taking her 1 on 1 will be extremely hard and few here could compare to her strength. Of course since you are nowhere near her strength level now, I ask of you to live here for about 11 years time, that should give you the time to fight her on even terms. It won't be easy but I believe in you so take your time today to find everything you need to settle. Teresa have you arranged her place to stay?". The queen looks at Teresa expectantly.

*flips her clipboard in a panick* "O-oo course your heiress. I she's scheduled to have a roommate under your orders?" the queen nods in approval, giving Teresa a sigh of relief.

 _I get to have a roommate? Yay!... Wait..._

"what is a roommate?" I ask Teresa confused.

"huh? Oh it's a person you live with in the same house, but they probably aren't related to you. I'm gonna check if your room is ready, if I'm not at the castle entrance than wait for me to show." I watch as Teresa speeds off down the hall.

"alright then Kurumi, it's about time I unlock your powers to their full extent." The Queen getting up from her chair, walking towards me.

"huh? W-What powers?" I seem confused, but I stand my ground, hoping it doesn't hurt.

The queen placing her hand on my head, closing her eyes. Her body starting to glow from her emanating energy. Almost immediately, I feel the energy burst into action, my clothes start to change form and color. Everything seemed to be going fine until my eye started to emanate energy. The energy starting to grow cause extreme bursts of pain in my head close to the level of a migraine. I had to bite my lip, bracing myself to hold out. The energy my body started to absorb went from a soothing warm feeling to a sharp agonizing cold as my body started to react on its own. The energy of which the Queen had given me started to create pulsating Shockwaves from my body. To the rhythm of every 6 heartbeats and increasing. The queen clearly seeing something was going wrong tried to stop, but my body created a larger Shockwave which sent her flying, blowing out every window in the room. Half conscious, I could barely hear anything but my own heartbeat until it finally stopped and I collapsed to the floor. Blood dripping from my eye and lip.

[5Hrs later]

I finally came to, opening my eyes to see a darkened ceiling above me. I turned over, realising u was in a large bed, and looked at the weird looking clock on the wall with it going by 2, 4, 6, instead of 1, 2, 3. I didn't pay any attention anymore, pulling the blanket off of me, climbing out and headed to the partially closed door. My dress disappeared somewhere as I was half naked, and no closet or clothes happened to be nearby. Pushing the door slightly, I peek into the other room to hear chatting. I walk into the room, my curiosity peaking.

"what's going on?" *rubs my eye from the light* i walk into the room, sitting on the sofa. Teresa almost falling out of her chair.

"oh great Kurumi your awake! Geek you had me scared! *Rushing over* are u alright?" *Frantically searching for injuries* After noticing I was alright, she gave me an extremely uncomfortable hug.

"i-i'm alright Teresa-chan" I struggle to hug back as my chest felt like it was imploding.

"That is great! Oh right!" Teresa stops her death hug and steps back a little. She rested her hand on the head of a purple-ish black haired girl next to her

This is your roommate Kurumi, *looks at the girl* come on, why don't you introduce yourself?" she nudged the girl towards me, making her come a little closer.

Well this is a pretty clear hint that she is shy. *internal sigh* i guess it can't be helped*

"M-my name is T-tokumi... Tokumi Yotagami, *Frantically Bows* it's a pleasure to meet you!" I look at her beat red face, it's very clear she knows how embarrassed she is.

"My name is Kurumi Tokisaki, it's a pleasure to meet you *bows*" _hmm... I wonder if that's her actual name from Tera, or was she born here?_

We spent the rest of the night talking, mostly Teresa trying to get Tokumi to open up a bit, but it was clear she wanted to stay a sealed letter. I tried a few times to ask a personal question but she found a way to avoid every one I said with either a question or simply ignoring me. It was a little annoying but I understood her reasoning and stayed quiet after a few tries. It must have been an hour that was talked because the clock was far from where it was before, or was it just my imagination?

"U-um Teresa? Is the clock quick?" I asked, giving an interested look to influence an answer.

"nope, actually it's the same as Tera, but the difference is that Tera runs just over twice as fast as ours. Their time is I think about 2.3x faster than our time." her explanation confuses be a bit, but I got the important parts of what she said. She kept going with her explanation.

"The difference is quite big over time, 1 year spent here is equal to 839.5 days in Tera. It's a large difference, Also 1 year spent in Tera is about 158 days here." I didn't really understand but what she said was that it was a large difference so I will just stick to that.

"Teresa-chan? What happened to me before I ended up in the bed?" My curiosity was ebbing me. She gave a pained look.

"The Queen was giving you your spirit abilities, which are unique to each person, and something went wrong. She said your body started to overflow with spirit energy and nearly destroyed the room." My body stopped moving in shock. _My energy nearly destroyed her room?_

"What happened to the Queen! Is she alright! I didn't hurt her did I?"

Teresa gave a nod that she was OK which made me more relieved. She began to discuss what happened after I passed out which I couldn't get my mind off what caused it all. I wanted to ask, but I doubted that Teresa would know. She finished explaining the event and how I got to the room, which led me to ask a final question.

"Teresa-chan? What happens when the queen gives you your spirit powers?"

Well... Spirits like us have gone back and forth through Intel to reach Terrace for thousands of Terrace years. But whenever you go through, your body needs to stop emitting as much spirit energy as you do here so that your energy doesn't become lethal to humans. This is what is called a Reversion, and it changes your physical appearance too. The same goes for the way back, since your body doesn't have to limit the spirit energy you're emitting anymore, it changes back to how you are here which is called an Inversion. When the Queen was giving you your spirit powers, it causes what is called a forced Inversion." she exclaimed.

"but mine failed somehow? What does that mean?"

Teresa gave a saddened look than gave a sigh of what looked to me pity.

"It means you can never safely go into an Inversion."


	6. Transendance Ark Part 6

**A/N**

 **I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I kept forgetting to do it and was doing other stuff. *cough* watching anime *cough*. Well I found this a little hard to carry on as well the way I had the events happen but the next will be a little easier and longer! Hope u guys enjoy! R/R is u do! Lol...**

 **A/N**

My body stopped moving, I thought my heart may have skipped a beat, I stare at Teresa as if she were some insane person. _Is she serious!_ I couldn't believe what she said, her words were like another language to me. _I can't have my powers activated? Why not? What's wrong with me?!_ I turn to look at Tokami, her face showed just as much shock as mine. We look at Teresa as if we expected her to correct herself, but sue had a serious face on saying she meant it as reality. I finally found the strength to speak.

"What does that mean Teresa?" I ask, my voice shaking with nervousness. She gave another pained look before speaking.

"It means that most events, since you need your spirit powers to participate, you cannot participate in. Altho..." she steered off in thought. I watched her expectantly, waiting for some sort of reassurance.

"While you were unconscious, the Queen did a test on you and found that u had already attained Spirit Energy and power without the ceremony. It was a little confusing since we can't quite place where you would have gotten it." Teresa sat back in her chair, pondering about the subject whereas Tokumi was lost a bit.

"So does that mean Kurumi-chan can participate in fun stuff?" Tokumi asked shyly, covering her face in embarrassment. Teresa turned to Tokumi and nodded, making her sigh in relief.

"what kind of fun stuff happens?" I asked. Teresa leaned back in her chair, the thoughts of the events reminiscing.

"It's going to happen soon, in about 2 weeks time, if you would be interested in waiting tossed for yourself?" Teresa suggested. I couldn't help but gleam at her request.

"I can't wait! Um... But doesn't that mean I have use my powers?" Teresa came into realization, forgetting that I hadn't found out I had powers already in the first place. I would need to be able to control them in order to participate.

"Yeah that's right, you would need to atleast be able to use them minimally in order to participate... Can you feel any energy at all?" I shook my head. Everything I had done up until now hadn't been out of the ordinary.

It looked as if Teresa was about to make a suggestion when we heard a knock on the door. Tokumi got up off of the sofa and walked to the door.

"welcome, what do y-..." Tokumi froze immediately as she realised who was at the door.

"Hello? Is Kurumi awake yet? I need her for a second". _The Queen had come to the door to see me personally?! Why? There wasn't any real reason.._

I got up from my place in the sofa and walked to the door. The Queen gave a relieved sigh before making a perky smile.

"I'm awake, what is it?" I could almost feel Teresa flinch at my irrespective response. The Queen gave no sign of being angered before she came up and felt my head.

"Hmm..." She stood back up, her hand on her cheek in thought.

"Kurumi? Was there anything abnormal about your travel through Intel?" Her question made both of them look at me in surprise. They mustn't have given any thought of an abnormality during entry. That was the Queen for you.

I thought for a second before my heart dropped in realization. I must have had a miniature heart attack there as the Queen had noticed my realization.

"What happened? I need to know what happened to help you Kurumi."

I started to remember myself being in that dark area. The place that made my body paralyzed and have the most painful experience of my life. I shuddered as I remembered the agony I was in from it. The golden beam from the sky piercing me through the eye like a sword.

"I was in a dark place, I could only see me, then I was brought up by chains. I couldn't move or talk, only look around." Everyone listened intently at my story.

"I hung there like a doll before this golden laser struck me through my eye. It felt like it was burning my brain! It hurt so much. Then I was dropped and started to he transported again." They all looked at me like I were insane or something, except the Queen, she gave a smile before sitting me on her lap.

"It seemed Intel wanted you to have your own set of powers. That is something I cannot replace, nor can I manipulate, but I can train you Kurumi." The Queen gave me a light hug which made my body relaxed and happy.

Teresa gave me a jealous face as she watched me be held close by the Queen. I just leaned my head in and allowed her to embrace me. It felt warm and cozy being cuddled.

"I want you to become a great spirit like everyone here Kurumi, and participate as well as enjoy in the things we do. I know this isn't Terrace but I believe you can be happy here just like how you were there." The Queen tightened her hug against me for a little more comfort. I felt relieved that I would be able to fit in like she says. I smile before my mind starts to process what has happened when I was in Terrace. My mother being impaled in the restaurant. My find and heart started to speed up as I realised that Teresa said that you shouldn't have your memories of the other dimension. My mind starts to flash through the tragedy of my experience. The dead corpses of civilians starting to fill my thoughts. The blood from my mother starting to flow onto my hands. The vent sprawled in scarlet.

My body automatically starts to pull closer to the Queen's trying to find some sort of comfort or release of which my mind can throw these thoughts away. The Queen immediately notices this action and pulls me closer. Teresa and Tokumi looking at this with a little confusion, not really catching what's going on. My body starts to shave from sadness as I start to silently cry in her embrace...


	7. Tokumi Backstory 1

**A/N**

 **Heya, I thought of this while writing my other fanfic. It might be a little confusing if u guys who read this don't know who the characters are. This chapter will be all about Tokumi. I don't really plan on doing one of Teresa but if I do then it will be the next chapter…**

 **A/N**

My name is Tokumi Yatogami. I've just turned 6 years old today and my family had invited the neighbors to celebrate with us. Turning 6 is a huge deal in Origen, because it means you get to experience what it's like to live independently. Of course living alone entirely would be dangerous for our health so we usually get a house buddy. They get to live with you and they help you out too. Usually your house buddy is around your age or older, so there isn't anything that could really go wrong.

I was born in Origen like most of the Citizens here, but some come from Terrace and become citizens.

"Tokumi, come on, everyone is waiting for you". My mom called as I walked carefully down the stairs. My parents were great people, they're respected almost everywhere in Origen but they do have some people who despise them. My parents hate Terrace transfers and they always have since they were little. My mom once said that if she could change one law, it would be the acceptance of Terrace Transfers. I don't really know what they find so terrible about them, but my parents always make me stay away from them.

I walked into the dining room which was filled with people young and elderly, all here to celebrate my birthday. Most of them all shared my parents ideals, but I didn't care much about it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOKUMI!" They all cheered before clapping. All of them showed cheery faces and we're all proud of me. I wasn't particularly excited for my birthday though, I was more excited to learn about my House Buddy. They cut cake and the older people poured some clear and red drinks I couldn't pronounce. I walked up to my mom who was chatting with one of the neighbors about when they had their first House Buddy.

"Oka-san? When do I get to meet my house buddy?" i tugged on her sleeve to get her attention. She looked at me and smiled before replying.

"After the party deer." she was about to resume her conversation when I tugged on her sleeve again.

"When will that be?" She sighed before crouching down next to me.

"In about an hour or so k? Look at the clock and when the big hand reaches the 1, then it will be time k?" She pointed to the clock which had just reached the 12. I sighed and accepted that it will be a while before I can go meet my house buddy.

 **1H LATER**

Most of the guests had already left and the ones who were still here we're just about to leave.

 _It's been an hour I think right?_ Looking at the clock, the big hand was just passing the 1. _Yes! Yes! Yes! I finally get to go meet my House Buddy! But… what if they don't like me? What if they're a Terrace Transfer? Will my parents get me moved? I hope not!_

"Tokumi, it's time to go! Or do you already have second thoughts?" my mom snickered as I ran towards her with my big bag of stuff I would need.

We headed out a little closer to the palace, most of the Independent houses were there. Most of them were different colors but we're mostly cookie-cutters. One after the other without a single difference in figure. Once we got there my mom gave me a hug.

"I hope you learn a lot from living here k Tokumi?" Mom hugged me some more before we started for the door.

It took us a moment to realise that the door was already open, which most likely meant that my house-buddy was inside. My heart soared at the chance to meet them, but I kept myself from running ahead and keep my composure… well atleast for my mom.

My mom pushed the door open a bit before calling out.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" It took a moment before we could hear footsteps coming towards the entrance. A taller girl around her early 20's stood there giving a welcoming look.

"Hi I'm Teresa, *crouches*, you must be Tokumi correct? My your so cute!" She praised making me look away in embarrassment.

"Aren't you a little old to be my daughter's House-partner?" Mom said giving a more stern look if anything. Teresa immediately shot up waving her hands in denial.

"No no no, I'm not living here, I was told to bring her partner here by the Queen." Teresa stated making mom eyes widen in surprise.

"You work for The Queen?!" my mom nudged me forward smiling, signaling that I should go inside, before continuing her amazement.

I walked into my new home, knowing after a bit I would probably become homesick. I looked around in the rooms, plotting out every inch of the house, then noticing an open room near the kitchen that had its door slightly closer and the light off. Pushing the door open, I peeked inside before seeing someone in the bed. I ran towards them before i realised she wasn't asleep, but looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly but she didn't respond. I felt extremely worried for the girl, and curious at the same time. She was my new House-buddy! I could barely hold my excitement before Teresa came in. She looked at me before sighing.

"Is she ok?" i asked Teresa, in response she shrugged.

"I don't really know, she's in an energy coma right now. I can't say if she is ok or not until she becomes conscious." Teresa explained before sticking a thermometer in her mouth.

"*Tch*" Teresa pulled out the thermometer then wrote on a piece of paper on the bedside cabinet. I went over to see, the paper she wrote on was a diagnostics sheet for spirit energy levels. A Lot of stuff on it I didn't understand but I looked at the place she last wrote, the area which stated her spirit levels.

"What does this mean?" i pointed to said part of the page. Teresa looked at it then at me.

"That part of the paper is what says what her energy levels are, and as of now her energy levels are being very odd." _Odd? Why is it odd?_

"How is it odd?" i couldnt hold myself back from asking the question. Teresa gave a look of worry as she thought about it.

"She had her powers before the Queen gave her them, yet her body, though slightly rejecting it, absorbed the extra powers and now her energy levels are rising infinitely. I can't figure out a way to stop it." My heart dropped in worry.

 _What will happen to her? Will her powers take over?_

 **A/N**

 **I know that it didn't really explain much about who Tokumi is but if it wasn't that obvious than I will say it now, Tokumi is the Origen version of Tohka. Of course they are the same person but they have different memories. I hope that explained enough. Hope u enjoyed!**

 **A/N**


	8. Power Up Ark Part 1

**A/N**

 **Damn this chapter took a while.. Well it took longer so I'm making it longer. No longer than at least 2-3k words just for you readers out there! Hope you enjoy!**

 **A/N**

 **A few days later**

"So you want to join the QCorpse?" Kurumi asked her now new friends Tokumi as they had been spending the day out. They were currently residing in a local café.

"Hopefully.. I wanna be strong enough to protect her! And I hope that I get to do special missions and go to Terrace! It would be so much fun.. And an honor.." Tokumi Yatogami wanted to become one of the strongest army members in the Queen's arsenal.

I turned over to look at Teresa.

"If Terrace doesn't have the ability to get here.. Why does the Queen need an army when she rules a Utopia?" Teresa looked at me before going into deep thought.

"Why don't you go ask the queen? You have your special training today anyway..*checks the stores clock* oh my, and it's about time for it too!" I look to see i had only 25min to get there.

Some people may see 25min as a leisurely time of which getting late seems impossible, but the Queen's training is in the courtyard of her castle and her castle is about 5 miles away. The town stretched for another 1200 miles and inhabits 23 million citizens. Getting to the castle wasn't going to be a walk in 25min.

I broke into a sprint as the store owner yelled at me as I sped out the doors. Sprinting to the castle would take about 10-15min (not counting breaks), and another 5-10min navigating through the castle interior to the courtyard.

A large crowd was the last thing I wanted and that's what I got as most stores put out deals for today on limited edition goods. At this rate of which I had to push my way through the wanting customers I was going to be late.

 **30 Minutes Later**

I pushed open the courtyard doors, my skirt I wore stuck to my legs from the sweat. The Queen sighed at my arrival, probably expecting my late arrival. Walking over, she put her hand on my head and used her power to rejuvenate my stamina.

"This late is excused but it won't be next time. You need to find a way to get here faster, and I'm hoping your powers give you the ability to do so." The Queen stepped back to where she was, letting me get ready.

"You need to be able to speed up, so I'm gunna time you. 25 Laps around the courtyard let's go!" The Queen shouted making me start.

"25?!"

"Is 25 too much for you Kurumi? Because if it is you have full privilege to leave at anytime if you want to." I stare at her before giving in and running.

 **25 Fun-Filled Laps Later**

I nearly collapsed as my legs wanted to give way. I had run all 25 laps around the courtyard with as much determination as I could produce. The Queen walked up to me, lending her hand to help me up. I obliged, letting her pull me up.

"I like your determination to this training Kurumi, keep it up. Now we need to figure out what you powers are, then train them." The Queen put her hand on me and I felt like I was having a headache as she invaded my brain.

"Hm… that's odd.. I can't find them.. They should be accessible." Queen said still looking before my body reacted to the mind attack.

My body, at the response to my brain being invaded, acted like a white blood cell. My body sent waves of power to combat the Queen's powerful telepathic power. The bursts of energy caused physical damage a little weaker than last time, sending the Queen flying into the pool from the shockwave. Most of the Trees in the courtyard got either uprooted or stripped of their branches. The blast must have affected her mentally because she lay there, being drenched by the fountain, having being induced into a mental coma.

 **13 days later**

The Queen woke up 5 days after the training session and her Personal guards signed a restraining order for me in fear of it happening again, despite the Queen's protests. At this notice the Training was canceled.

I sit at the Café, drinking a special drink that I still really couldn't pronounce, frustrated at the fact of the events that have transpired.

"You're mad aren't you." A man with all black accessories, and black hair and eyes, sat down on the other side of the table. My body automatically responding to the resonance in power his body radiated.

"What do you want Phantom?" i said in an almost pissed off tone. He laughed at my response.

"Aw, I thought you wouldn't know but I guess the power gave it away huh…" Phantom leaned back in his chair, enjoying his little stay.

"So how's the training going with the Queen of Origen?" Hearing him say that felt like an insult. It made me want to punch badly. But I refrained. I just stayed silent.

"So not good huh, well why don't you let me train you hm? I know all about your abilities, strengths, weaknesses." His offer caught my attention. I look at him as if he were bluffing, which he laughed at.

"You think I'm making this up? Hah! I'm the one who gave you your powers, I know everything about them." He smiled at me which made me want to laugh as well.

"That just seems too good to be true, you know?" I smiled before taking another sip of my drink.

He leaned back in his seat again.

"I had a higher up once before.. Many many years ago. He was the one who turned me into the next ruler of Intel, and who I am today. He told me something when I wanted to give up at doing this." I look at him, seeing his face in remembrance.

"I've felt the feelings you've been feeling,  
Been through the same things you've been through and I know how hard it is to feel like you're all alone. We've all been given a second chance but the chance is all our own." Those words pushed me to who I am today, and I thank him for it."

I got up from my seat, surprising Phantom of this action.

"Where are you going?" He said getting up aswell. I laughed which confused him.

"You said you could train me? Well I wanna take you up on that offer." He smiled as he put his hand on my shouldn't and we were teleported into Intel…

 **5 Months Later**

Tokumi and Teresa only had instances of which Kurumi was around. It had been months since they spent an actually good amount of time with her. They got permission from the Queen for a search warrant, though the Queen said they didn't need to look.

"Where could she be!" Teresa had a map out of places they had checked.

"I hope she's alright.." at saying that Kurumi walked into the house.

 **Kurumi POV…**

I walked back up to the apartment we were staying in. _I hadn't spent much time with them so I hope I hadn't worried them too much._ My clothes, as they are, have torn apart from the training I've done. I get to the door, opening it and stepping in to see Teresa and Tokumi at the table with a map.

"Hey". Tokumi practically tripped as she sped from her chair and putting me in her embrace.

"Where have you been! We've been so worried!" Tokumi broke down in my arms. I hugged her back for some comfort.

"I knew I worried you guys, I'm sorry for that." I said as Tokumi let me go for me to be put in Teresa's embrace.

"Don't do that again without letting us know alright?" I nodded as Teresa wiped the tears that fell from her face.

It was another few minutes or so before we got back to the table. Teresa took the map away and went into the kitchen to make some food and drinks. I sat next to Tokumi, mostly upon her request.

"Where did you go? We checked everywhere in the city for you." Tokumi seemed very intrigued on learning this information.

"Hm? Oh well i went to train in Intel." Tokumi froze as she was, and you could hear a burst of breaking glass as Teresa dropped the cup she was holding.

There was a few moments of silence, mostly because Tokumi and Teresa were trying to process the fact that infant even in the same dimension as them at the time.

"WHAT!" They both said in unison which made me wanna laugh.

"I went to train in Intel because that's the only place I could think of that I could possibly train safely in."

"But.. But…" Tokumi tried her best to make some sort of argument but to no avail, nothing could combat the fact I had gone there.

"How did you even get there Kurumi? The only way to enter is through the Přepravce. Even so, the Přepravce is only for back and forth use under authority of the Queen whom you have a restraining order with." Teresa made a logical point to this, but of course my answer was going to be even more illogical.

"There is a being that rules over Intel and he is the one who took me there.. Under my request." I stated, Tokumi and Teresa were even more shocked.

"You met the person who gave you your powers?" Teresa asked, I nodded in response which made her make an expression of both excitement and worry.

I had to explain some more about what happened there, as well as being bombarded with too many questions. It took about an hour to answer all of them before the two finally felt content with the knowledge I had given.

"Oh right. I had done some training at the QCorpse training grounds!" I felt happy to hear she had gone for what she had wanted to do.

"It was gruesome but I managed to make 3rd place in the power tier! I hope that I can become the top tier fighter for the QCorpse one day." Me and Teresa both nod in acknowledgement of her wish.

"Oh Kurumi, the battle tournaments are coming up soon, in about 3 weeks. Did you want to enter?" Teresa looked at me expectantly, as well as Tokumi as they both await my response.

"Of course I would. I wanna test out my powers so a tournament would only be the best place to do so." They both nod in agreement.

"Oh right I almost forgot, the Queen wanted you to go see her when you got back. She said it was important." Teresa told me taking our now empty glasses over to the sink.

"Huh? But what about the restraining order?" Teresa laughed a bit before answering.

"The Queen recently had that expunged. You're free to see her as you wish, though when you're there the security will be a little more tight." I mouth an "Oh" then I got up from the table.

"I will go now, it would be best I don't keep the Queen waiting." I speed out the apartment door, this time remembering the Queen's advice, and using my power to get there quickly

 _I wonder what she would want me to do that's so important?.._

 **A/N**

 **I'm pretty sure this is over 2k words so I hope you guys like this chapter. BTW this is how to pronounce Přepravce [Ple-Prav-Say]. If you guys like this longer chapter than good, glad you liked it!**

 **A/N**


	9. Terrace Ark Part 1

**A/N**

 **Lol I had to read the 8th chapter again, cuz I almost made an untied chapter. But enough with the A/N and onto the chapter! Hope u enjoy!**

 **A/N**

I had gotten a change of clothes from Teresa who had called be back when I sped out the door. It wouldn't have been good to show up in a torn outfit. The guards at the Queen's Quarters opened the door for me, obviously signaling that they were watching me. _I didn't blame them for being wary of me, but they didn't need to have guards inside the Quarters too!_ As the huge doors opened, the Queen looked up to see me.

"Oh Kurumi your back! So how was your training?" Her question caught me off guard.

"H-how did you-"

"That is one of my abilities, my power allows me to know the whereabouts of every citizen in Origen. Since I couldn't sense your power anywhere and the Prévpravce hadn't been accessed by anyone without permission, I deduced that you had either we're out of range of my power or you left the dimension entirely."

 _Wow, she thought about it that much.. Well, she is the Queen._ I just smiled in response which in turn she sat in her chair again.

"Fiora, my true name is Fiora and I feel as if you are worthy of that knowledge." Fiora patted my head then she looked down at her paper.

"Now then, I have a job for you. Don't worry about the tournament, you will be back in time for it if everything goes according to plan".

"Huh? Where am I going?" i said curious of my mission.

"We recently got large readings from the 1st, that's what we are calling her, and we want someone to go there without giving off any signals that were tailing her. Everyone voted that you should go, as to my option of which we send you. You will be going to Terrace and you're going to try and follow the energy trail that was left behind.

"W-wait, I'm going to have to go back to Terrace?"

"Yes, I believe you are the most fitting and knowledgeable for the job, seeing how you came from Terrace". _She wasn't wrong and I know that, but.._

"I-"

"I want you to get ready. I already ordered a launch of the Prévpravce earlier for your departure. You will be leaving in four days".

I was about to protest, but I knew it would get me nowhere.

"Ok…" I took my leave, Fiora waving as I exited the Quarters.

The guards were more than pleased to see me leave. Ever since the accident with the training session, the majority of the city knows what happened and are either hostile or frightened of me. They see the Queen as a god, but for her to be hurt like she was, made me look like a monster. I noticed this on my way out of the Castle and from rumors of which Teresa and Tokumi had caught wind of.

Tokumi goes to school on certain days of the week, which under her request, I had applied to but the incident made me receive a letter of decline. Their excuse was that I would be too dangerous to be around the other kids, so Teresa and the Queen Fiora teach me in private. Fiora had been under her own wind of rumors and hate speech. She had been called a Demon Goddess for bringing a Demon like me here, even tho she was not to blame entirely. Teresa and Tokumi hadn't been under rumors or hate which was a relief to me, and themselves.

I walked down the street as any normal person would, but they don't see me like that.. Not anymore.. Ever since I can hear them saying things about me.

" _What is she?_ "

" _Why did she bother to come back?"_

" _If she wanted popularity like most of those children, she's got it now."_

" _How dare she show her face, or show anything at all about herself."_

" _She doesn't deserve the Queen's hospitality."_

" _The Queen gets slapped and the person goes to prison, but she knocks the Queen out, destroying royal property in the process and she gets a free to go? Our Queen must still be suffering from head trauma."_

Hearing all of this made me want to punch them in the face. I had no idea I could feel this way, or even think of such a gruesome act, yet it lingered in my mind like a water droplet on the edge of a leaf. Poised to fall at any moment. _This feeling.. Felt good?.. Felt bad?.. I don't know.. But it felt strange. I.. I despise this feeling… yet the other side of me.. welcomes it with open arms? It feels amazing.. yet I want to puke in the process… no.. I cannot let my feelings make my actions.. Nothing good comes out of that…_

 _I will just have to bare with it..._

 **4 Days Later**

Most of the days in-between announcement and the mission were me just staying out of public sight. I spent my time talking with Teresa, and playing games with Tokumi whenever she wasn't busy with schoolwork. I had trouble sleeping last night, because of the thoughts soaring through my head like planes. _What has happened in Terrace? Is my father ok? If he is, how did he respond to all of this? What has humanity done in 5 ½ months?_ They were simple thoughts, but the meaning behind each answer for them made them disturbing in my mind. Priority questions that demanded answers, and they will all be solved today.

I walked through the edge of town, which was still heavily populated. Most of these people, because they lived on the outskirts, didn't catch wind of my happening with the Queen Fiora, so walking casually for a change felt satisfying enough. I had about 2 hours to get to the Prévpravce, which was enough time to look around for a while. I would have done so if… *Tug*. I turned around to see a younger girl, about the age of 3 by the looks of it, with worried face upon her.

"Onee-Chan.. I can't find Mommy." Her saying this, my face warmed up a little from the gloom and doom look I had. The girl was small, with blue hair and eyes.

"Want me to help you find Mommy?" The little girl nodded vigorously.

About 30 Minutes had passed as I walked around the market area with the girl, headlight weight allowed me to put her on my shoulders, which also made me realise something. I didn't look 6 years old anymore. I more had the look of a 9-10 year old. I would have to ask Fiora about growth differences in Origen. We headed outside the market place and along the path I was taking earlier.

"It seems we couldn't find Mommy". The little girl started to whimper, as she had lost most of her hope of finding her mom. At the notion I got her down to try and console her.

"Hey, its alright, we still have a lot of places to look".

"O-onee-Chan…" I hugger to assure her that things were alright.

"Whats your name?"

"Y-yokura". The girl stated which made a little more of a bond between us.

"Thats a nice name, my name is Kurumi.

"It's not time to give up yet Yokura, we still have to find Mommy". She wiped her tears away before nodding in agreement.

"Hm!"

"Yokuraaa"

Having the little girl's name be called out like that made my hopes fly. I looked over to see a taller dark haired woman looking at us.

"Oka-san!" Yokura ran to her mother cheerfully at the sight of her. I couldn't help but smile at the moment before me.

"I'm sorry Yokura, I went towards the main market in the City center, and I didn't get back here soon enough. I'm sorry if you were scared."

"I not scared! Onee-Chan help me find Oka-san!"

"Hm? Oh did she?" The mother looked over at me and smiled mouthing thank you. I nodded in response. The mother came over, putting down her child, and crouching down to be at my eye level.

"What's your name? I would like to thank you properly". Hearing her ask for my name sent a jolt of fear and anxiety through my bloodstream. It felt as if a shock wave went off at my heart. _She said she came back from the city center, so she had to have heard the rumors right?_

"K-Kurumi.. Tokisaki". I watched closely at the mother's face for any sign of panic or anger, but.. Nothing?.. Nothing came out of her expression wise.

"Thank you Kurumi, I probably wouldn't have found my daughter so quickly if it hadn't have been for you". The mother got back up, looking at her child expectantly.

"T-thank you Onee-Chan!" The mother put outlier hand for the child to take as she walked her off home. Just as they were leaving I heard the mother's thoughts.

 _Is that the Kurumi that hurt the Queen?.. No.. Those rumors are wrong, she wouldn't hurt anyone without a reason. Which rumor also says the Queen was training her.. If they were training then of course someone's gunna get hurt. People need to understand that.._

Hearing the Mother's thoughts made me a little more happy. There were people here who would go against rumors like that, and I hope I find more.

I would have stood there a little longer, but a guard put his hand on my shoulder.

"The Prévpravce is ready, the Queen is expecting you". I nodded and followed.

 **Prévpravce**

I walked up to the building that looked kind of like an observatory. Four guards blocked the entrance, but at my arrival they opened the front doors. I walked inside, the interior mixed with gold, luminous amber and sapphire, and rubies that were like flood lights. The floor look to either be steel, silver, or nickel, as I walked up the stairs to the Prévpravce. There stood Queen Fiora, waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go to Terrace?"

"Yes". I answered. She looked to her guards and nodded a signal to them, in which they sealed off the Prévpravce entrance.

"You have a time limit of 5 days. The tournament is in 13 so you don't need to worry about missing out". Fiora assured me, I nodded to her.

"Just go stand on the platform there and we shall begin the IDT".

"IDT?"

"Interdimensional travel". Fiora explained. I walked forwards onto the platform, it's golden engravings shun against the blue lights above.

Fiora nodded to one of the Guards who had sat down at a control panel. She input the settings and destination into the Prévpravce. She looked up at Fiora then back down, pressing the launch button. I could feel as if my body was being being crushed under extreme GeForces. I struggle to keep myself upward before all the GeForces were relieved of my burdening body.

Looking around, it was that same feeling, the same as when I was sent to Origen. The glowing elevator let me stand as the GeForces subsided. It was a weird feeling being inside this Interdimensional elevator, but that didn't last long before the gold turned blue and white and the floor disappeared.

It took a second to process what had happened before I got myself read to land on the ground. The Prévpravce had dropped me from the sky, which was weird since I thought it was supposed to create an explosion of sorts.

I landed on the ground below, I had been dropped out at about 40 ft above ground, looking around to see not what I had expected. Everything here was intact, nothing was destroyed. _Was the blast just a dream? No.. It wouldn't make sense if it were.._ I was about to keep going before I heard a twig break. My senses went from 0 to 100 in an instant as my gaze shot towards the sound.

"W-What are you!" A man stood behind a car, from the looks of him he was a police officer. I didn't really know how to react, but I didn't have to choose. He stood more bravely and pointed his 9mm M9 at me. My eyes widened, but I noticed something which made me more confident. The police officer's hand was shaking from terror and anxiety. This reassured my safety as well that a public authority wouldn't shoot an unarmed child no matter the situation.

"My name is Kurumi.." _I need to think of something!_

"I-im looking for my parents.."

"What was that pillar?! Y-you an alien or something?!" I sighed at his stereotypical assumption.

"I'm just a kid, now can you help me find my papa?" _i need to get him off my tail._ The police officer lowered his arm and put it back into its holster.

"A-alright.. What is your name? I will contact my department and check for any relatives you have". _It seems I can't just leave.. I didn't want to, but I guess I have to._

I walked up to the police officer and he got in his car. He grabbed the microphone and started to contact his department, his attention no longer on me which was great.

"Yes, Im reporting a missing child.. Yes.. Uh.. I'm not morway 67th Street at the intersection.. Alright.. Um hey wh-" He turned his face to me as he began his question, but his sentence was interrupted by a 3cm Musket round tearing through his skull. Blood, tissue, and organ bits splashed over the seats, door, and windows. The sound of the gun echoed through the air, distant screaming of citizens could be heard and a panicking chief on the radio.

I walked away from the car and to an alleyway where I used my Phantom Transcendence to escape from the area before more cops arrived…

 **10 Minutes Later**

I sat upon the ledge of a red metal tower, the rest of the city within view as well as the outskirts. I look down at my blood soaked hands, the splash got on my hands and dress. Something clicking in my mind as realization hit like a meteor.

 _I killed someone…_

 _Did I kill someone?..._

 _Yeah.. Yes I did…_

 _It… it felt… good… exhilarating… envious…_

A creepy smile grew on my face.

 _I killed someone.. And I enjoyed doing it.. In fact... I loved it.. The feeling.._

I lay back, my body letting out little giggles but they slowly turned into deranged laughing of a psychopathic. I laughed for about 5 minutes before I calmed down.

"I'm going to kill her too.. The first will die at my hands, and I will enjoy every minute of it!"


	10. Terrace Ark Part 2

**A/N**

 **Sorry for not posting any chapters for the longest time! I over did the amount of stories i'm working on so now i have stories from multiple accounts to work on. My Warriors fanfic wont be continued for a while til a find the time and determination to read the 3rd series over again. This Chapter will be accompanied further on with a second part so expect some sort of cliffhanger at the end! Hope you guys enjoy!"**

 **A/N**

I walked through the city, having changed my attire which Phantom taught me how to do whilst being in Intel to make myself less conspicuous. Being around people without hearing their thoughts made things seem a lot more quiet than i was use to, which i didn't mind seeing how it gave me a lot more time to think to myself. looking at myself i had grown alot since my leave of Terrace. I had now the looks that of a nine or ten year old since, apparently to the Fiora-San, you age less in Origen but your body grows itself to an optimal position of which using your abilities would become of their peak. I hadn't stopped growing yet, which to me, made me feel all the more powerful from leaving Intel. My skills from Phantom were probably beyond that of the elite guards of the Queen currently, and maybe even the best fighters in the City.

I looked around, making any notice of energy spikes, then followed anything that could possibly lead to a spike. To many people from Terrace, it would seem as if i were just wandering aimlessly around the city, but they had no clue i was hunting someone who could possibly wipe out the city. I came to an opening with lots of greenery, must be a park, and detected a large sum of energy coming from inside. I ran forwards, trying to get there before it possibly disappears. I pushed my way through bushes and around tree trunks which led me to an opening. I would have taken a breather right then and there, but the being in front of me prevented me from doing so. The man stood there, his body radiating mass amounts of energy of which i was hunting, looking around the area with his hand to his ear talking.

"Yes, i'm detecting no signs of disturbance within society… Head into an open area?... Are yo-... Understood commander… Copy that…" The man finished talking and started to walk away from me, seeing how he hadn't seen me being facing the other way at the time.

 _He's interfering…_

The man was about to enter the treeline when his glasses beeped. He turned around only to spot me there without my disguise. His eyes widened as he put his hand up to his ear again.

"Commander, I've found one… Yes sir i'm sure of it… Her energy levels are almost beyond what my reader can calculate… yes i'm sure Commander… Understood…" The man took his hand down then grabbed out a large toob looking weapon.

"Going in for capture". He shot off the gun making a large net fly towards me.

 _He's in the way…_

 **Man's POV**

i stood, aiming the gun at the girl in front of me. _They actually exist! i have to be very careful. Commander was told they are dangerous! If i capture one though, i will probably be promoted! Yes! Now get CAPTURED!_ The net flew towards the girl, and for only a split second, i thought it would work. The net went through the girl as the parts the net made contact with on the skin turned into a flaming black look, passing right through the target. I had no time to react as the girl made an old fashioned gun appear out of nowhere and shot me. At the moment of impact and further afterwards, i felt the energy i was fused with get drained out of me. It felt as if my lungs were collapsing but i could still breath. The force of the bullet sent me onto my back on the ground, laying flat and blood flowing rapidly out of the large hole in my stomach. I struggled to reach my hand up to my earpiece as i could hear the girl who shot me walk slowly towards me.

"T-target capture… impossible… agent down… need… back..u-"

"You're in the way"

 **Kurumi POV**

I walked over to the man who was barely managing to reach his ear with his hand. I sighed at his struggled notion, reaching him to hear him saying something again which i didn't care to listen to. I aimed my gun at his throat.

"You're in the way…" I shot, watching his bones, veins, and tissue splatter on the grass around uss and at my feet. I felt a single bit of satisfaction from the kill and a small powerup. The man's energy was transferred over to me as his body wrinkled up and he aged the smallest bit before dying. A small smile grew upon my face from the kill and i made my way away from the subject, leaving his body to be discovered by any random passerby.

 **Sometime Later**

I kept walking, nearing the edge of the city, not discovering a single essence of energy along the way nor do i now. Anything significant i had already taken, but nothing to me that would trigger any alarms in my mind. The First had gone so far to make sure that we couldn't track them that they figured how to mask their energy trail is what my mind had come to conclude, and this was only the first day. From talking to random people i killed along the way i figured out that this city is called Tokyo and it's one of the most famous cities in the country of Japan. Though the city is big, the country is bigger and that makes me sure that the oceans beyond the beachfront i have arrived to lays more land beyond to check. This job that Fiora gave me is one that may take years to accomplish which to be honest I'm fine with. It gives me a reason to be away from the citizens who accuse me and to think of myself and only myself. Here in Terrace, i have nothing left to find but, and I'm not even sure he survived, my Father. He had gone on a business trip and just about an hour after he left the, What the citizens of Japan who are hit by them quite a bit by the First, called SpaceQuakes. The explosions are a rupture created by the manipulation of spacetime and the fabrics of reality. As far as Fiora has told me, these can also be artificially be created by Spirits with optimal power, and the First is one of them.

I leaned against the wall that separated the roads and the beach, watching the sun set as i had spent my entire day looking. I had killed about 30+ people along the way, and gained their energy which i need to talk to Phantom about. That man i killed though still bugged me. He had been the only one to try and capture me seeing how it looked to be that he knew what i was and could see my energy like i could which shouldn't have been possible. Fiora said herself that i was the only one currently in Terrace besides the First and there hadn't been anyone who used the Prevpravce without permission.

 _Maybe the people here figured out how to manipulate the energy?... no… that can't be possible… they shouldn't even know it exists…_

 **Last Day**

I had searched relentlessly seeing how i hadnt the need to sleep or eat from what Phantom had told me. My energy would sustain me for weeks here. There were a few signs of large energy sums in the city but they were just leftover parts from past SpaceQuakes.

I kept going down the road, knowing that i would be called back to Origen soon, i picked up the pace and searched the southern outskirts of Tokyo, but to no avail. I hadnt found a single spark of energy and i made my way back to the city. I made my way back to the area of which i was dropped off, going along the rooftops to not be seen seeing how to go faster i had to go into my original form and not in disguise. Every jump from building to building, it felt as if i were being watched. I finally arrived to the area where i arrived and there they were. About 15 men in armor and a younger white haired girl in a weird looking armor set stood there. I landed infront of them, seeing no point in going in disguise now. The man in the center who was infront of the woman stepped forward.

"You there, young girl, you aren't from here are you." His question made me flinch, which pretty much gave him the answer.

"We are a part of the newly created corporation called the D.E.M, and we a have come to take you in. we have many questions about who you are and where you are from." I stared deep into his eyes, a glare forming on my face.

"Why do you need to know anything about me?" The man smirked at my question which he probably took as me being interested in his request.

"After the massive SpaceQuake in China 1.4 years ago we have studied the minor ones that have occurred throughout the country, and each had something in common. They all harboured a massive undetectable amount of mysterious energy of which couldn't be found in even the far reaches of space. This energy was unique to the areas of the SpaceQuakes which meant that when these tears in reality occur, they come from somewhere and we have found that 5 days ago, you were emitting plumes of that energy constantly and we invented a machine that can detect the energy. Seeing how you are filled with this energy, we want to study you and learn all we can from the energy and where you come from." The man explained.

"Also, If you are unwilling to comply with our request, we have invented a special armor that can face up against your energy by using the energy itself." The woman walked up next to the man there. Both of them had white hair which made them look to me as if they were related.

I walked towards them, getting my musket and flintlock out which made them step back.

"I'm not interested in whatever you people want. I'm done being here for now and i won't hesitate to kill all of you. Now out of my way or i will go through you by force." The girl charged at me, her holding a sword handle which made an energy blade made of the energy us spirit's control.

 _I'm done with this…_

I easily dodged her jab and grabbed her arm. She panicked and tried to turn but I swiftly put my gun to her stomach and fired. It was only a second before she went limp gasping blood as the energy in her body was drained to a very dangerous low and she fell to the ground. Her wound bleeding profusely.

 **? POV**

I watched in horror as my daughter was shot and dropped to the ground like a corpse.

"Get that prototype teleported ready! I need to get there as fast as possible!"

 **Kurumi POV**

I hadn't noticed him, but another white haired kid ran over to his sister. I let him go as I passed him and onto the men in front of me.

 _Your all in the way… You're all nothing to me…_

I walked towards them and was about to shoot when a green swirl of light appeared and a man all too familiar showed his face to me.

 _So you are alive…_

My Father stood in front of me, his face full of what looked to be remorse, staring into my eyes.

"Kimiko…"


	11. Tournament Ark Part 1

**A/N**

 **This will be the second part that will directly continue where i left off for chapter 10 part 1. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **A/N**

 **Father POV**

I stood there, my mind trying to comprehend the figure in front of me. _My daughter… She's… Alive!_ My face couldn't hold back a smile at the sight of my living daughter. My eyes were drawn back over to the two further away. The white haired girl laying, her face in agony from her wound, and her brother who stared back at me.

 **Kurumi POV**

"Isaac, bring Ellen back over to the chopper. Get her back to the lab to get her healed." My Father called over to the two albino haired kids.

"Yes Papa!"

 _Papa!?_ My head turned slowly back towards my father who flinched upon eye contact. He knew exactly that he needed to start explaining quickly or no one here was leaving alive.

"Kimiko… They… They're my other children. They were born just a few months after you were. I don't know how, but you have aged quite a bit. It's so nice to se-" _stop..._

"You think explaining this will make things ok?" He stepped back, obviously recoiled upon hearing my harsh tone.

"I'm just trying to show you tha-"

"I don't care what you show me Papa. I don't care what you or any of these people you work with have to say. You've all become nothing more to me than a paper wall that i need to get through. If you truly loved momma than those albino haired createns wouldn't exist!" I almost yelled as his face turned rebellious.

"I do love you and your mother! They were something i messed up with in life. I expected you, the older of the three, to understand that where you're from doesn't matter! How you've become of what you are currently only adds to those expectations!" My harsh gaze didn't faze from his outburst, which caught him off guard more than anything.

"I don't care where they are from or whom, but they are proof that your love for me and momma was divided! I don't care what pitiful excuse you pull out of your ass to make your point that we are siblings, but to me… They are a mistake. A mistake you made and one you don't want to fix because you believed they were the only thing that you had left in your sorrowful life to love yet you hadn't even began to think of anyone else! You of all people should understand that you don't give up on the things you love but here you are! I bet you don't even know that momma was impaled by a vent at that chinese resturaunt you love so much!" My father's face went from pained anger to complete shock and head bowed in remorse as he imagined what i had just said.

"Im… Im sorry…"

"You're sorry? Ha! What kind of apology is that?! It's a little late to apologize Papa, to me and momma that is. You and your stupid corporation are too late to apologize seeing how you knew that there was going to be a SpaceQuake when you left for the airport!" His face shot up with confusion and panic.

"H-How did you know that!" His panicking face made me snicker.

"It's one of my special abilities with these guns i have. I can make it so that when i shoot an object or being, no matter of being alive or dead, it gives me all information about who they are and everything they had done throughout their life up until even their defining moment! I shot the man who tried to capture me 5 days ago with that ability and what i learned from it made me want to do things i don't think i have ever thought of doing before. I learned that you had the technology to detect SpaceQuakes well before that massive one happened on Vacation! Yet you never said anything to me or momma and just hoped we made it out ok even though you knew that the power of it would dwarf even the most powerful weapons in human existence! What kind of loving father would do that?!" He only stare at me, his face in utter shock and unable to reply as he fell to his knees.

 _I'm sorry Papa… But i'm done… With you…_

I raise my gun to his bowed head. The White haired boy dropped the girl and started to break towards me and Papa. The men behind him also charging forward to try and stop me… But they were... too late. My emotional stress was through the roof and this was all i could recall before i blacked out. My father smiling at me, the black hollyhock pinned to his suit.

 **Unknown Time Later**

I shot up from the bed I lay upon, my mind foggy from whatever had happened. Tokumi sat at the side of my bed, her arms crossed and resting her head on the bed. I smiled a bit at the sight, but I got back to what I was thinking about and climbed out of bed.

 _What happened… I was just in Terrace wasn't I? H-How did I get back to the apartment?_ I walked out into the living room, where I found Teresa and Fiora talking to each other. Upon hearing my footsteps, they turned to look at me, concern filling their faces.

"W.. What?" I asked as they seemed to stare at me as if I looked like someone else, which morally, I had.

"Come sit please Kurumi". Fiora ordered, I followed it of course and sat down at the table.

"Kurumi, do you know what you have done?" Fiora asked, Teresa obviously letting Fiora do all the talking. I shook my head in response.

 _What have I done? I don't remember doing anything wrong.._

"So you don't remember?" I angled my head to show my confusion at the question. Fiora sighed.

"You… You nearly killed your father Kurumi". My heart dropped as her words hit my ears. My eyes widened in fear and denial.

"What! I would never kill Papa!" Teresa looked to Fiora with even more concern on her face realising I hadn't the slightest memory of doing the deed.

"Kurumi.. That's what you did before your transportation back to Origen. You nearly killed your father, from what I can only assume, because he had, in your own words, divided love between you and your mother, and the one who had born the two kids he used to care for".

It was at that moment that the image flashed in my head. Upon reflex of seeing the image, I gained a massive headache as I held my head in agony upon the memory my mind wished to resent.

After a few moments of holding my throbbing headache, I looked back at Fiora, tears streaking down my cheeks. I looked at her, my face asking for it not to be true, but she responded silently by closing her eyes. My hands went from my temples to my eyes as I cry my heart out in front of them.

 _Why did I try kill Papa!_

 **The Tournament Five Days Later**

The tournaments had been anticipated for months now, most of the spirits had been sharpening their skills in preparation. Tokumi was one of them of which she had been training from the game's announcement. Her goal for the tournament was to beat her brother, the #1 strongest spirit in her class for the Q-Corpse. His sword abilities, compared to his class, we're unrivaled, having not lost a single match against his classmates. Tokumi had been anticipating a fight with him, and had no plans on losing a match before hand. Her dedication was inspiring to most as she had trained her body to exhaustion. She would drop unconscious every time she came home from her intense training.

I on the other hand, hadn't trained a single bit since my time in Intel. I saw no need to, and so did Fiora. In her opinion, training myself anymore would just be excessive. This is where I am now, in Fiora's Quarters, learning more about Origen.

"You see, We aren't the only city in Origen, there are many others of which thrive with many civilians within them. We are the 5th largest city in Origen, you could even go as far as to call the city a nation. The city's name is Trigon, after the founder over 4000 years ago". Fiora said putting another book back in her library-like shelf. I sat in a chair which was next to her desk.

"Are they hostile? Or are they just friendly nations?" I asked out of curiosity. Fiora must have liked the fact that I ask so many questions, because she smiled when I asked.

"Some are friendly, others, like our neighboring city Geoside, are very hostile and they want our city for themselves. They are the second most powerful city, and their leader Geon, the 3rd great grandson of the founder, is stronger than even I".

"What is our ranking in power?"

"Hm… i think we were last recorded as the 5th strongest, though it changes sometimes".

"Have you ever had to defend the city?" Fiora's face darkened at my question.

"I never had to, but my mother did against the 4th strongest city Fésdia. She lost her life that battle".

"Oh… I'm sorry for asking.."

"No Kurumi, it's alright, it's history isn't it? Just a bad memory for me. The way you lose a city to another, is by one city's ruler to take the lives of the current city's ruler as well as the successors".

"I know this is a sensitive topic, but are you going to have any successors?" Fiora blushed at my question, then turned to the shelf to hide her face.

"I have thought about it sometimes, it has been 200 years since I have become Queen. Maybe it is time to have one but I'm unsure of who and when. My mother had me when she had become Queen for 157 years". Fiora explained, I didn't want to push her any further than what have learned.

"I think that's enough that I need to know, thanks Fiora-San". Fiora looked at me with a smile.

"Your welcome Kurumi, good luck in the tournaments."

I took my leave, the guards casting me glances as I past them. I paid no attention to them as I made my way out of the Castle. I walked into the market area, onlookers casted angered or frightened glances as my presence was known to them. After a while of walking, I arrived at the school place I was denied from, which i am still a little disheartening about, to meet up with Tokumi when it finished. It wasn't to long before the bell rang and Tokumi came walking out, smiling as she met up.

"How was it?" We started walking back to the Café we always go to, to have a drink of whatever we felt like.

"It was good, we were learning about inversions and how to activate it. I might have to practice that, and use it as a trump card against Onii-Chan".

"Ah, sounds like a plan. Maybe if you can perform an Inversion we should spar? I want to see how strong an inverse spirit is".

"Alrighty!"

We arrived at the café, Tokumi went to the cash register to buy the drinks. I sat down at one of the tables, staring at the ceiling in thought.

 _Is an inverse spirit really that strong? Maybe they're strong enough to fight my-_

"Here ya go Kurumi-Chan!" Tokumi placed a cup in front of me which interrupted my thoughts.

"Thanks Tokumi-Chan". The drinks were in a specific language i couldn't read so i never ordered, and i couldn't really tell what they were, but they tasted good so that was that that counts. Tokumi sat opposite of me as we enjoyed our drinks.

"So Kurumi, how well do you think you will do in the tournament?" Tokumi asked.

"I never really thought about it, i guess i will just try to win it. There are power level groups right?"

"Yeah they pretty much determine which division you will be fighting in".

"The winners of each division verse each other in another tournament right?"

"Yep, hopefully i will be able to be one of those people moving on in my division". Tokumi said before finishing her drink.

"Ha! I doubt that!" Tokumi's older brother walked up to us with his 4 other friends. Tokumi instantly becoming angered.

"You couldn't win that tournament if you life depended on it! let alone make it to the winners division to fight me!" He gloated as his other friends laughed behind him.

"I have just as much chance as you do Onii-Chan!"

"Ha! yeah! and this girl is the safest person to be around!" He pointed to me as he laughed, insulting me of all people in my face. upon the insult being said, everyone in the café fell silent and turned to themselves. Some whispering that Tokumi's brother was crazy, which if he said anything else about me, he would be dead. i didn't bother retorting at his comment, instead i calmly drank some more of my drink.

"Whats wrong? You acting tough girly? bet your just a rumor and nothing more! I bet that you're just a weakling that the Queen feels pity for, so she acted all those rumors out to make you loo-" The moment he insulted Fiora was what made me step in. I grabbed his collar with my right fist, making him flinch upon my action.

"You listen clear, Insult me all you like, i'm used to taking the blame for things like this, but diss your own ruler and i might have to beat you to a pulp. None of the things that people say i did to the Queen are false, i did hurt her multiple times, but they were on accident. I don't care if you or anyone else keeps thinking that i hate this place, but i do like living in Trigon so you best shut your mouth before i do it for you". I released him, allowing him to fall on the ground staring at me.

He shrunk away as he tried to get up. One of his friends picked him up, the rest staring at me with cold yet cautious eyes. I sat back down in my chair, picking up my drink before taking a sip as if nothing had happened.

"You know what girly?! I will obliterate you in the tournaments after i'm done with Tokumi! You just watch! I will show Trigon that you nothing but hot air!" He and his band of friends walked out of the Café. Tokumi smiled at me for helping her.

"Do you think he can win against you Kurumi-Chan?"

"Do you?" Tokumi giggled at my question, before getting up from the table.

"We best be getting back home". Tokumi said. I took the last sip of my drink before nodding and getting up from my seat.

 **Tournament 1st Day**

Tokumi and I walked in the huge building on the outskirts of the southern city section. The arena was used sometimes for sports but it was mainly used for sparring and training grounds. Teresa awaited us at the registration panel, three pieces of paper in her hands which were registration sheets. The walls were made of an old stoney gold looking rock, which were all chiseled with patterns and designs. Some parts had words on them which were words like Strength, Speed, Strategy, etc… The interior was a large curved area which molded to the arena, which in itself was like a massive coliseum. There were panels and food areas from one end to the other as far as the interior could be visible.

"Alright guys! You excited?! This is my first time entering too! Here, take your sheet, sign them up and put them on the counter over there". Teresa pointed to another panel near one of the entrances to the seating areas.

Me and Tokumi nodded before each of us filled out the form. It was a moderately easy form which just asked for personal information like your name and birthdate which the birthdate was optional for Terrace transfers. We all finished and walked over to the panel. The woman there took Teresa's and Tokumi's forms, but then i was girl looked at me, before looking around for the manager, who came up almost sensing i was there.

"I'm sorry kid, you're not allowed to enter". Teresa and Tokumi both looked back at the guy in shock at his straight forwardness. I was half expecting this to happen.

"Why not?"

"My panel, my rules, and i say your not allowed to enter". The man took my sheet and tore it up.

"Hey! You can't do-". Teresa was about to step in before i stopped her by raising my hand.

"I'm sorry too because i have special permission to enter".

"Huh? What do you mean 'Special Permission'? There isn't any sort of thing around here that says that's a thing". The man said with an annoyed face. I took out another sheet which Fiora had made for me to get me in if an event like this had occurred. The man took a look at the sheet before slamming it on the panel top.

"Where did you get this brat!" He showed the sheet which had a notice from the Queen giving Kurumi permission to enter the tournament.

"The Queen, who else?"

"This gotta' be counterfeit i bet! You littl-"

"That is not counterfeit". Fiora walked up to the panel which caught the man by surprise.

The man then looked at me, seeing my face not changing, then stamped the sheet in defeat as hearing from the Queen herself that the sheet wasn't was good enough. We walked away from the panel, our names registered into the tournament roster of 96+ people. The tournament format was four one on one battles, then another four one one one battles with the four remaining people and the winners of the first round, then two one one one battles between the four winners of the quarter finals, then a final one on one battle between the semi final winners. The winners of the finals would go on to the winner rounds which should contain eight winners.

The next place to go to, which Fiora lead us to, was the evaluation chambers where you would be tested for your power level, which depending on what level of power you got, would be the tournament you went into. Teresa had already been tested before so she was automatically placed, but Tokumi and I still needed to be, which Fiora followed me into the testing area.

"I will be determining Kurumi's power level, because i would not advise testing her power. Her power level, seeing this is the highest it can go in the tournament, is SS rank". The woman at the till was in shock at the high power level the Queen had stated i was. She of all people would know how strong i was aside Phantom.

"Um.. My lady, don't you think that's a bit high of a ranking for someone as young as her?"

"I have personally seen her strength, she is not one to be trifled with, which i why i'm giving her a high ranking". Fiora stated before we took our leave and the woman placing me in the S rank tournament roster and giving us the rank slip. We met up again with Tokumi in the preparation room for contestants, Tokumi eagerly awaiting my arrival with her Rank slip.

"Kurumi-Chan! I got an AA rank! They said i was phenominal for such a young age!" I smiled at her happiness.

"Kurumi-Chan! What did you get?!" I held out my Rank slip which showed an SS on it. Tokumi's jaw dropped at the sight of it as well as Teresa since she got an A ranking.

"Thats amazing Kurumi-Chan!" I nodded in agreement, though i didn't really care what ranking i got. We looked at a red holographic monitor which was made by a Spirit with the ability to link their vision and project it. It showed the Tournament host at the Main panel which was for moderating the fights. Fiora teleported herself over to her seat in the panel seeing how she was one of the judges.

"The games will be starting soon! Here is your rosters everyone!" More monitors appeared but were much larger with each showing the rosters which were ranked in order of C, CC, B, BB, A, AA, S, SS.

"And these are your first round Matchups!" The monitors all switched to show eight players on each ranked roster. Tokumi versing a girl with brown hair. Tokumi's brother was ranked under S and was versing this guy that looked to be another swordsman. Then there was me versing this guy that looked like he spent 24hours working out.

"The tournament will start in One Hour! Let's get ready contestants and give it your all!"


	12. Tournament Ark Part 2

**A/N**

 **I will hopefully be doing this fanfic more than my other ones atm because it has the greatest possibility. This will probably be one of my longest FanFics for a while too so that's always fun. I expect to go from the the 30 years prior start to maybe a while after the end of the anime. This chapter in particular is kind of foreshadowing the end to what i like to call the Tournament Ark [I changed the Chapter names into Arks].**

 **A/N**

 **Tokumi POV**

It's my turn. The AA rank roster has started in the arena, in the order from lowest ranks to highest. It's the 4th Day since the games have started and the ranks below AA have their winners. Teresa had lost in the semifinals which Kurumi and I both praised her for trying her best. _I have to beat everyone in the AA rank roster! Then i will probably get to verse Onii-Chan!_ I made my way from the Prep room which Kurumi and Teresa had bid me good luck. The hall to the stadium was long, but it felt miles long as my heart raced more the closer i got to the Arena. I finally reached the end, the lights from the arena glared at me making my eyes squint. My eyes adjusted to the light as i looked around, seeing the thousands upon thousands of people watching. Pretty much the entire city's population was in the arena to watch the games. Then my eyes looked across the arena floor to see my opponent, who looked back at me, her face full of face and legs bobbing slightly with adrenaline. She made a confident grin at me which i unintentionally did as well.

"The first match will be Tokumi Yatogami versus Heruka Jiine!" The Announcer said into her microphone angel.

I drawed out my angel Sandalphon, my giant sword which i held in one hand. Angels to the user may be wielded in any way they wish, so one-handed swordplay for me was possible. The girl grinned at my angel, but in a devious way like she already won the match.

"Whats with the smile?" I asked as i pointed my sword at her. She held back a snicker before replying by calling her Angel.

Heruka's weapons were Tonfa; two close combat weapons you wield by holding the short handles. The weapons can act as reach, slashing, whipping, and jabbing weapons as well as guards along the arm. They were very light weight and good for close combat.

"I already have the advantage against that massive sword of yours! Thats why im smiling! My Tonfa are swift close-range weapons which Longswords like yours aren't very good at covering". My hand free of my sword made a fist in frustration.

 _She's right… My sword is too large to cover short range combat like her Tonfa are! What do I do!.. wait! her Tonfa are only good for Short-Range combat! i just have to attack from a distance!_

"Alright! The match will start in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Fight!" The announcer yelled into her mic as Heruka immediately charged at me.

 _The way to win the match is to land a fatal blow on the other contestant. She will have to hit me multiple times to even make me bleed!_ I dashed backwards to avoid her, slashing my sword to create a large blast wave at her which she stopped and put up her Tofu in a cross guard stance to block the blow. In the time it took for my attack to dissipate, i had made about 50m of distance between us which was perfect. Heruka looked at me, then made an inaudible "Tch". Her body became slightly surrounded in purple aura as she extended her Tofa to about 2.5ft. She then slashed them both starting with the right in a diagonal formation sending two slash waves at me which i made my own to negate.

"Yatogami-San! This long distance relationship is a little inconvenient!" Heruka's body glowed again, but her Tonfa didn't extend in distance, Heruka then started to run at Tohka which she then gained to inhuman speeds. It took about 5 seconds to reach the 25m line which Tohka wouldn't let her get any closer. Tohka raised her sword into the air then slammed it down onto the ground which made a blastwave in the ground sending the sections of split ground spiking upwards. Heruka immediately stopped advancing and pushed back to avoid the attack, but Tohka swiftly anticipated this seeing how she often practiced this scenario. Tohka got behind Heruka's back and charged into Heruka with Sandalphon in stabbing formation. Heruka was completely caught off guard by the attack and spun around to block, but Tohka adjusted the sword into a vertical stabbing position and it slipped in below Heruka's cross-block a pierced her stomach.

Heruka felt the sword stab her stomach and on pure instinct, released her Tonfa and grabbed the swords by the blade slicing her palms in the process but was able to keep Tohka from delivering a fatal blow. Heruka was thrusted back by the force of the massive sword rolling from where Tohka stood to about 30m in distance. She struggle to get up as the deepest wound from the sword had gone about 3in into her stomach. The wound healed itself as she got to her feet, seeing how in order to win the match, one of the contestants would have to deliver a fatal blow on the other contestant, so the wound would heal after delivery due to tournament rules.

Heruka spit out a bit of blood that had come up from the wound, sighing in relief that she hadn't just loosed the match before wiping the blood from her lips.

"That was a little close for comfort Yatogami-San! I would prefer that didn't happen again!" Heruka called to Tohka making Tohka gleam with confidence.

"I can't promise you anything Jiine-San!" Heruka summoned her Tonfa again then lurched her leg into the air, then thrusted both of the Tonfa forward in a jabbing pose which sent a massive blastwave to Tohka.

Tohka was caught off guard by the magnitude of the attack, but swiftly dodged to the far right to avoid taking the hit. Heruka was there to meet Tohka, anticipating the dodge and did a thrusting kick into Tohka's unprepared stomach.

"Gaah!" Tohka was sent flying then rolling on the ground before placing her hand down to catch herself. She stopped 5m from the back-wall of the Arena and covered her stomach in pain, which subsided after a moment from it being healed.

 **Kurumi POV**

I watched from the sidelines as Tokumi was launched from Heruka's Tonfa.

"Tokumi got a bad match right off the bat.." Teresa said before sighing. I looked to her a little confused but understanded what she meant. _Tokumi could easily lose here if she makes the wrong move, and it didn't seem like long distance worked too well since Heruka was prepared for that strategy. Come on Tokumi-Chan! You can beat her!_

 **Tokumi POV**

I charged up my sword for another blastwave, slicing the air and sending another slash at Heruka who seemed to easily dodge it. "Tch". I fell onto my knee, my exhaustion finally getting the better of my body.

"What's wrong Yatogami-San? Already tired?" My perception of time must have slowed as well, since Heruka instantly appeared in front of me and kicked me in the face sending my 5m away from her, my mouth bled for a moment before being healed. My legs were sore already which was the downside to having such a large sword. The amount of energy i've been putting into the blasts was strong enough to tear through an entire city block, but of course the arena was stronger so only cracks were made. I struggled to my feet before looking to my friends, their faces showing as much enthusiasm as possible, hoping for my win, but then my eyes caught my brother a few seats higher than them. He looked at me and made an 'L' with his hands on his forehead…

 _THAT PRICK!_

Seeing my brother calling me a loser made me more mad than the time he ate my birthday cake when i was 5. I mustered as much energy as i could into the last thing i could do. Heruka dashed at me, posed to attack me again, when i matched her speed getting behind her which caught her off guard. She tried to turn around to block the attack i was about to make, but to no avail. I used the momentum i had to land one foot on the ground and use the other to spin my body and my sword before landing a direct hit on Heruka's back. I could hear her spine breaking from the impact as she gasped in agony before being launched 50m across the arena and into the arena wall leaving an impact crater. The audience fell completely silent, my legs gave way as i dropped my sword and fell to my hands and knees in exhaustion. The dust from Heruka crashing into the wall cleared. Heruka lay on the ground unconscious with a massive gash in her back.

"Tokumi has laid a fatal blow on Heruka, and she is no longer able to continue! Tokumi is the winner!" The announcer said into the mic as most of the crowd cheered. I smiled a bit as Kurumi and Teresa came over and helped me to my feet.

"Nice job Tokumi. That was a nice fight". Kurumi said as they walked me back to the prep room. Once there, they set me down on the bench to let me catch my breath.

"Th- Thanks… You guys…" I smiled to them which made them smile back.

"You wanna go back to the apartment for now Tokumi-Chan? Your next fight is tomorrow so you can rest until then". Kurumi asked. I nodded in response before having them help me up and take me back home.

 _If this was the first match, than the next must be even more challenging…_

 **The Next Day**

I sat at the bench again from yesterday, waiting for the battle before mine to finish. The two fighting had both one handed weapons, one holding a Katar [Indian Dagger], and the other holding a Pata [A gauntlet with a sword blade]. The match looked pretty even, but the one guy with the Katar dodged the other girls Pata and stabbed her through the center of her chest winning the fight. I got up from my seat, Kurumi and Teresa both had already gone to their seats having given me their words of luck for the next fight.

I walked out into the arena, less nervous than last time, keeping my eyes on my opponent who seemed to have the same idea. We reached the stopping line which was the shortest distance we could have from each other.

"Alright! This is quarterfinals round which will determine who will move on the the semis! Will it be Tokumi Yatogami? or Yamatsu Kasui? Let's find out! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Let the Match begin!" Yamatsu on hearing the notion to go summoned his weapon, a Sjambok [An African style staff club] and charged at me full speed, the club wobbling slightly in the wind. _From what i learned about weapons that can be affected like that, is that…_ I dashed forward which he had expected me to dodge making him flinch, my body poised a horizontal slash form, and swung my sword breaking though the club. My sword kept going and sliced through his arm completely, severing it from his body, and then into his side slicing through his left lung and heart which, if it weren't for the way the tournament works, would have killed him very quickly. I skid to a stop about 5m from when i sliced, my sword covered in scarlet from the attack, Yamatsu falling onto his stomach in a small pool of blood before regenerating.

"Tokumi has laid a life threatening blow on Yamatsu! Tokumi is the winner and will be moving on to the Semifinals!" The crowd lightly cheered because of how quickly the match ended, but i felt none the less more proud of myself, and a little disappointed.

I walked over to the guy as he got up, a little delirious from the blow i laid on him, but noticed i was there and turned to face me. He smiled as we both shook hands for sportsmanship, than we walked back into the prep room where Kurumi and Teresa greeted me.

"That fight was over so quick Tokumi! Nice!" Teresa said as she hugged me. I didn't really share her enthusiasm for such a measly fight.

"I don't know Teresa-Chan, i feel a little let down from that, seeing how my first battle was so exhilarating". Kurumi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it was a little disappointing, but at least you have energy for 2 days time when the Semis air".

"Yeah, i guess you're right… Oh Kurumi, your up today aren't you? S and SS are both going at the same right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not here, in the other Arena to the north".

"SS need a special arena don't they?" Teresa asked which we both looked at her with 'really' faces.

"You should know that, you lived here longer than us". We both said in unison.

"Yeah i guess you're right, but i never really thought of checking seeing how i was so afraid of going to SS fights. They're very dangerous and i heard one time when the Queen's Captain fought there, she broke through the barrier and nearly killed 15 people! I don't wanna end up like that!" _That probably won't happen…_

"You won't need to worry about that though Teresa-Chan, F- I mean the Queen said that she had strengthened the barriers so that nobody could break through them". Teresa looked at Kurumi skeptically before slowly nodding.

"Im still not going!"

"But don't you wanna cheer Kurumi-Chan on?" Teresa flinched at the remark, but kept her cool.

"Fine then, if Kurumi loses tomorrow, it's your fault and you have to buy us treats for the rest of the tournament". Tokumi stated which broke Teresa.

"Fine Fine! I will go!"

"Yay!" We both said in unison as we all went back to our seats to watch the last fight of the day for the AA roster.

 **After the AA Roster QF**

We walked out of the arena to the Café to have something to drink. The S and SS first round didn't start for another 3 hours so we had time to kill. Once we reached the Café, me and Kurumi sat down at our previous seats, of course pulling over another chair for Teresa, as Teresa bought the drinks.

 **Kurumi POV**

I sat down in my chair, Tokumi sat opposite of me again letting Teresa take the adjacent. Teresa brought over our drinks, they were all the same kind, but we all liked the drink so it wasn't really of any thought. I was about to strike up a conversation when the baron of bad news showed up.

"Well well well, looks like you made it to the semis Nee-Chan". I couldn't hold back a snarl on my face as he had immediately went for Tokumi. I knew Tokumi was going to retort but I stole the moment.

"Go the hell away Kaeto". I said giving him a glare.

"Oh? When did Kurumi learn my name?"

"The rosters say your name idiot, now leave before i drag you out!"

"Go for it, then you will get disqualified from the tournament roster" I stood up as he said that. I must have attracted the attention of the Café manager as he started to look over at us seeing this wasn't just an argument.

"At least it would be worth it, seeing how i would get to beat some frickin sense into that dumbass brain of yours".

"What did you just say!"

"I just said leave before i get us banned from this Café and disqualified from the tournament!"

"How would you get me disqualified?!"

"How is a broken roster member supposed to compete? Regeneration only heals the wounds taken from the tournament battle". He was about to retort at me, but what i said made him shut up.

"Fine… you win, but i will kick your friggin ass in the Tournament winners rounds Kurumi Tokisaki! Just you watch!" He stated before running out of the Café. The owner calmed down a bit as the fight didn't turn into anything more than a verbal, and went back into the kitchen to check on his workers. I sat back down sighing from annoyance before taking a large drink from my now slightly cool drink.

"Thanks again Kurumi-Chan, I could have handled that though.." Tokumi thanked as she finished her drink and placed her cup down on the table. I looked at her before smiling.

"No problem, and i have my own reason to get after him, he's such a pain in the assff". i said taking a drink which muffled my swear.

I drank the rest of my cup in one go before placing it down with an exasperated sigh.

 _I will crush his little world of one sided thoughts. He is nothing compared to me or Tokumi, She will beat him instead of me like those clichés in those anime i watched with Papa…_

 _His charisma and his moral will be obliterated into little shitty pieces!_

 **A/N**

 **I kind started to boost up the language and the graphicness of the fights to make them seem more enjoyable. If its working great! Also Tokumi's second fight was supposed to seem easy to show that she got a heavy boulder before the pebble if you know what i mean, but stay tuned cuz Kurumi's first SS round fight is next Chapter in the Tournament Ark!**

 **A/N**


	13. Tournament Ark Part 3

**A/N**

 **This chapter i already had 3/4ths of the way done before i took my massive break, and i just finished it about half an hour before i will be posting this. Hope you Enjoy, and some news at the bottom!**

 **A/N**

 **Kurumi POV**

It was my turn to play the waiting game… I sat down at the prep room for the SS Roster's First round, and in fact the first battle too, which i wasn't nervous in the least which made me a little disappointed in myself. I looked at my hand, clenching it then releasing, feeling the flow of mana through my body, then looking to the monitor which displayed that there was 4 minutes left.

 _This may get interesting in the Winners rounds, but i know my opponents don't stand a chance…_ _Wait a minute! Yes i should do that just in case of an emergency!_

 **4 Minutes Later**

I walked through the entrance to the arena, the walls a more durable material with what looked to be a field around them from Fiora. I reached the opening and walked out to the minimum line. My opponent looked at me and scoffed. His large body and muscle mass would have intimidated anyone other than myself as he was of course an SS rank. We both reached the minimum line with a minute left in the starting timer, i looked at him, my expression not changing which what would looked like he was disappointed because of that.

"So this is the person that hurt the Queen?! Ha! You don't look like you could do much damage to a bug!" He rambled, spitting insults in my face, not that i really cared.

"Yes, i am the one who did that to the Queen". He stopped joking and looked at me with a more serious face.

"That you just admitted it is my very reason for why i'm going to pound you into pulp!"

"Ok".

"Alright Everyone! get ready for a loud fight because we have the winner of the Tournaments Three times in a row! Now in the First round, Gerju Kamuji!" The crowd roared, their cheers loud enough to be heard from the southern arena. He lifted his arms up in the air turned to look around the audience making them cheer even louder.

"An then we have our Challenger! 9 year old Kurumi Tokisaki who astonishingly for her age got an SS rank in the testing area!". Most of the crowd stayed quiet, i looked to Teresa and Tokumi who didn't cheer which i didn't mind seeing how they didn't really want to stand out like that. The few that didn't booed and shouted insults at me which didn't faze me to the least. Gerju smirked as he realised he had the crowd on his side.

"Come on Tokisaki, why don't we give them a little show before you lose alright?" I scoffed at his statement before we both readied up for the starting signal.

"Alright! The rules are the person who "Kills" the other opponent will move on to the next round!"

Doki~ ... _Kill…_

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!-"

 _I'm going to kill him…_ My face made an evil smile which he took immediate notice of as he had been studying me to see what i was going to do.

"Fight!" Gerju burst forward at me whilst summoning his Angel, twin metallic boxing gloves which i easily dodged. The right glove hit the ground leaving a 50cm crater where i once stood. This would have caught me off guard by his power… if it weren't for who i was right now.

He adjusted his angle and launched at me again, but i disappeared, appearing behind him with my two guns out. I shot at him, which he turned and tried to dodge but it caught the top of his left shoulder blowing a good 2in off his collar area. He gasped in pain and held the area before wincing from the touch.

"You little bitch! you're going to pay for tha-"

"Make me". I appeared in front of him, my flintlock muzzle pressed right up under his chin, my finger on the trigger and a smile on my face.

 _Don't bring Fists to a Gunfight…_

I shot as he had no time to dodge as the bullet tore through his mouth then up through his skull. In slow motion for me, i watched the bullet pull his skin up and tearing it apart, the blood exploding from the hole and his eyes bulging outward as the bullet tore through his brain pushing his eyes be pushed. He fell to the ground, blood gushing from every hole on his head, and i looked down at his body with a ominous grin of satisfaction on my face before calming down. The audience just watched from where they were, mouths agape and eyes bulging from shock.

Outwardly, i looked like a collected person who had just meditated for hours on end, but on the inside i was laughing uncontrollably as my brain couldn't get over the kill i just got and how exhilarating it was to watch. Gerju's body regenerated as the fight had ended.

"Uuh… In record time, the first match of the SS roster is over.. Kurumi Tokisaki is the winner!" I didn't wait to see if the audience would boo me or cheer as i already started to make my way to the prep room, seeing how Gerju was unconscious from my attack and couldn't do the sportsmanship for the end.

 _that was a little disappointing… i even held back…_ I walked out into the lobby where Tokumi and Teresa both awaited me.

"Nice match Kurumi, though it was over pretty quick.." Teresa said. Tokumi just looked at me gleaming with admiration in the comparison to our strength.

"It was very disappointing.. I even held back to see how strong he was but i might have chosen the wrong one…"

"The wrong wh-"

"Nice match Tokisaki-San". Kaeto said walking up to us.

 _ooo… come closer for me… a little more.._

Kaeto walked right up to me as he smiled at me.

"Nice cheating by th-". His insult was cut off with my fist connecting with his face sending him 6ft from where he stood and onto his back. His nose started to bleed from the punch, his back also hurt from the impact of the floor which left him stunned for a second before he slowly got up.

"Geez Tokisaki-San.. That's quite the punch you got there… ow.." His friends who accompanied him went to his aid, one of them giving him a tissue for his nose.

"You are starting to get on my nerves, so I wouldn't try to push me mentally cuz I don't care if I get disqualified to murder". Kaeto looked up to me, his face a little taken aback.

"heh" He got to his feet, brushing the dust off his back pant legs.

"Fine then, Tokisaki-San, we will settle this in the Winner's round". Kaeto turned and walked away from where we stood, his "gang" following close behind.

 _That guy is the only one.. I'm going to beat him so bad.. Just you watch Kaeto.. I will be looking forward to the match for that very reason._

"Kurumi!" Tokumi called, her and Teresa already at the main entrance.

"Coming!"

 **1 Week Later**

 _The tournament progress, fight after fight, with win after win. Tokumi and Kaeto both making it to the winner's round, but me? Well I made it early seeing how my opponent forfeited after learning they were up against me.. And that's where we currently are, me and Teresa in the sidelines, and Tokumi on the battlefield for the first winner's round battle.. Unlucky.. Because her competitor is the one I wanted to fight._

"Are you ready to lose Nee-chan?" Kaeto called yo his little sister, her standing adjacent to his position with sandalphon already poised.

"In your dreams Onee-Chan! I waited for this and I'm going to say it now. Sorry Kurumi-chan, cuz I'm going to be defeating Kaeto".

"Ha! Yeah right!.. You know why that's not the case?" Kaeto said, Tokumi giving a look of confusion but was interrupted by the countdown.

"Alright everyone! Get ready for a doors here! We've got a sibling rivalry going on here which will make this even more intense! On the North side we have Kaeto Yatogami! And on the South, Tokumi Yatogami! This is a brother versus sister! For the winner's round, as you all know, we don't have a countdown! It's go whenever to give an element of surprise! Let's go!" The crowd roared in excitement to the winner's round first. Tokumi eyeing Kaeto carefully for any sudden movement.. But.. Nothing?

"I am far beyond you Tokumi, I have completed my QCorpse training completely!" To onlookers, they stare in wait for action. But to Tokumi, the news sent fear signals throughout her entire body fore she knew what it meant to finish training.

"Y-you-"

"That's right, I was hoping to save this for Tokisaki-San, but a good test run would be good on you as well!"

Upon the release of words, Kaeto's body became enveloped in black energy waves. Tokumi could only watch helplessly as her chance of winning was slept away like filth.

 _H-help me… what do I do! Please! Kurumi-Chan!_

 **A/N**

 **Well that's that, next chapter will be out soon [Hopefully]. I also wanna say that i have created the final chapter of Kurumi's Past and it should end around chapter 15, 16, or 17. I am currently getting it proofread and i have put as much emotion i could into it! Hope your looking forward to the ending and maybe even a sequel if i get enough requests about it! Hope you Enjoyed!**

 **A/N**


	14. Fall of Trigon Ark Part 1

**A/N**

 **I pretty much get to work on this chapter immediately after chapter 12, [AKA] Tournament Ark Part 3, so be grateful this will be up soon! JK. Hope you enjoy!**

 **A/N**

 **Tokumi POV**

I could only watch, my heart racing faster as the energy flowed visibly around my older brother, whom was now performing the ultimate transition of a spirit, an inversion… _There isn't any way i could compete with an inversion, even if it was a first transformation, the power gap was too vast._ The energy finally dispersed to reveal Kaeto in half knight's armor. His sword now much more of an intimidating length. His broad sword has become a massive cleaver which he dragged on the ground behind him as he stalked to me. Everyone he beat he had held back on.

 _There's no way…_

It was a split second before i was slammed by the broad side of the cleaver, me not even attempting to dodge knowing such motives were futile. The force of the hit sent my flying into the arena wall, a crater left where i collided with the stone and barrier, which regenerated. I was wide eyed, the impact doing more damage than i could have imagined. My legs were broken, there being no more form of escape for me. Kaeto walked over to me, her face full of dissatisfaction.

"What's wrong Tokumi? Your legs in a bind? Let me lend you a hand!" He grabbed my left ankle and flung me into the air where the barrage begun, blurs of him going back and forth at lightning speeds as his cleaver slashed more and more of my flesh. He lunged above me as i finally begun to drop from his constant attacks. He burst downwards and front flipped into a drop kick, the kick making me cough up at least half a litre of blood, before i was sent crashing into the ground from the kicks acceleration on my body.

I lay in a small crater, blood leaking from every limb on my body, my eyes in a daze. Defeat isn't what one would call this… more like slaughter? He landed 20ft away from my broken body as the announcer called the end of the fight.

"What a disgrace you were Tokumi…" He said and walked away to the north prep room. All i could do was wait for the medical group came to pick me up, as my consciousness slipped away..

 _i was warned of the brutality of the tournament… but i didn't… expect this…_

 **Kurumi POV**

I watched as Tokumi was carried away from the arena, the crowd roaring in exhilaration of the fight. An inversion was expected of the winner's round, but not like that.

 _Darn it Kaeto.. You're getting my hopes up.._

Teresa just sat there, a frown of sorrow on her face obviously impacted by the brutal loss tokumi just endured. I got up and walked away, not saying anything to Teresa because if she asked where i was going, i didn't know myself.. i just wanted to be anywhere but here. The winner's rounds work as immediate competition, the next fight happening asap after the prior battle, and i wasn't due until last which gave me time.

 **Some random location**

I kept walking, probably for around an hour, until i came to a cliffside which i didn't really know existed. i've had small pockets of time to explore Trigon, but not much of the suburban areas. it was very peaceful, the trees around swaying softly in the wind. The rustle of the many thousands of leaves were soothing in a way. i closed my eyes, allowing the environmental serenity to envelope me. It was very calming..

I opened my eyes again, looking around to see what seemed to be a small community area with a group of houses and people living there. They looked very out of date, which peaked my interest. I turned to look at the city, Town Square's Clock Tower rang Γ:βΘʹ [3:29].

 _I have about an hour at most.. i guess i have some time…_

I jumped down the cliff, sliding down the smooth rockside which coated the cliff. I reached the bottom, some dust and rock stuck to my skirt which i brushed off. The village was more concealed from ground level which was interesting. I walked into the area, the houses now visible through the treeline, and the soft chatting of voices in the distance. As i grew nearer, The voices turned from whispering to chatting, the houses were in a circular formation around a fountain which sprayed fresh water. The fountain had what looked to be a man striking down a lion which didn't really make sense to me, but it must have some sort of symbolism to it.

There were two women walking by the fountain which i decided to talk to.

"Hello?" The women looked to me before smiling kindly. One was wearing what looked to be a baker's outfit and other just normal clothes and a flower hat.

"Hi there, you from Town?" The woman with the flower hat greeted.

"Yes, i saw this little community and it got me curious. This place isn't on the Trigon Map.. Why is that?" One of the women looked to me surprised, this was stuff you learned in school, which i didn't attend for reasons.

"You don't know? This was the starting area for Trigon when it first came to be, though it was called something else. This area is called Verizon's Circle, which was the original name of the Town before it was taken over by those spirits…" This peaked my interest to no end, seeing the history of Trigon's creation had something to do with people not liking Spirits.

"Why do you guys not like spirits? Aren't you spirits?" The two girls looked at each other, a look of Curiosity on them.

"Geez kid you're not very knowledgeable of Trigon's History.. Didn't you go to school?"

"No, i wasnt allowed, the every school and education program denied my applications". The two girls looked more confused now, and angered.

"Now why is that? Denying a young girl education.. What a bunch of twats.. They better have a good reason".

"I.. The reason is.. I.. i hurt Queen Fiora badly and rumor spread which became me looking like a monster".

"You hurt that dastardly queen?" I nodded which made them burst into laughter.

"About darn time something happened to that wench of a ruler! Geez that-"

"Why are you insulting Fiora?" The girls stopped which my response must have surprised them.

"Well it's her family's fault were off the friggin map in the first place, though they don't say that in their history books". This caught me off guard.. which i hadn't really thought anything wrong of the queen before..

"What do you mean? Fiora told me that her mother founded Trigon at its creation?"

"You actually believing that cunt's words? Her spatter is as useful as a dictionary without definitions. The true founder of Verizon is that man right there". The baker pointed to the fountain which had the man slaying the lion.

"His name is Verdon Izonberg, he was a great man who founded the nation of Trigon 400 years ago or so.. idk.." The face didn't look that familiar until now, Verdon was the enemy king in Fiora's book of trigon's history, but was portrayed as an evil king who slaved his civilians and Fiora's Family liberated them, making the nation of Trigon!

"This fountain is the oldest relic of those days, being built in his honor and it was hidden when That stupid queen's bloodline took over the place. The reason Verizon Circle isn't on the map anymore is because Fiora doesn't know it still exists which is good for us". The woman with the hat said, leaning back against the fountain-side with a sigh.

"Those spirits are quite the lively race.. Always sparring around this time of year.. Annoying to us seeing how all we hear for days on end is screaming and explosions.. Darn spirits gotta ruin such a lovely day with their events of turmoil.."

"Wait.. you guys said you don't like spirits, yet you're talking to me so calm and friendly.." The girls smiled before looking to me happily.

"You seem very nice and curious of what's right and wrong. You also powerful, if you can hurt that Fiora bitch at your age, then you could be the catalyst we've been looking for".

"Catalyst?"

"We want all of Trigon to know of Fiora's Lies! Come with us, we must see you to the mayor!" Without even a second thought, they grabbed my hand and started me to the town(Village) hall.

"By the way, My name is Meredy" The girl with the baker clothes on exclaimed, before looking to the other woman.

"And that's Alysia" The woman with the flower hat waved at me which i waved back.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Kurumi Tokisaki" I replied, The two women both nodding happily at me.

Them pulling me through the surprisingly large population of Verizon Circle attracted a lot of attention. I couldn't hear their thoughts because of Fiora's Ability Range, which was a little bit of a bummer, but nothing i really couldn't guess myself. They pressed on until we reached a larger building made of stone slabs which read "HALL" on it, which they wasted no time in entering. It wasn't long after a few turns did we reach a room with a man at his desk sorting through papers.

"Hm? Oh Meredy, Alysia, welcome welcome.. and who is this?" The man said, the two women smiling and nudging me forward, prompting me to introduce myself.

"I'm Kurumi Tokisaki, i came to look around from Trigon".

"Trigon eh? bryagh.. what have you brought her here for you two?"

"She says she is acquainted with Fiora and has the ability to severely injure her! We brought her here under those circumstances". Meredy explained which made me confused a bit.

 _When did i say i was acquainted? Is it that obvious?_

"We thought you might want to meet her sir". The man leaned forward, his eyes squinting slightly before leaning back with a sigh.

"I see.. hmm... Alright.. Let's begin with Operation Dethrone".

 **A/N**

 **There we go, Chapter 13 done withing the course of 2 hours switching between youtube and writing with awesome music. I will probably be posting chapter 14 soon so look out for it! I know that 12 and 13 have been very short chapters but the next ones afterwards will be longer i promise! Hope you enjoyed! PS: I always work on these at night and its currently 3:13am PMT!**

 **A/N**


	15. Fall of Trigon Ark Part 2

**A/N**

 **This chapter is a little delayed, but I got ahead of myself on the plot. I also had a story for my other account which i ended up doing and so far I'm getting good feedback from it which is always awesome. I have gotten a bit of the plot figured out for this chapter and, in my usual fashion, I will start to improvise as I go along so I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **A/N**

The mayor got up from his desk and walked up to me, his height farming mine at what looked to be around 6ft8. He put out a hand in the notion of a handshake which i obliged shaking his hand. He turned to the wall beside his desk and flipped a lever. Soft clanking could be heard as the wall pushed back and slid to show a hallway, him indicating that I go ahead.

"My name is Mayor Don, I know my name isn't very fancy but we aren't on that subject at the moment. You say you have hurt that Queen yes?"

"Yeah, it was an accident though".

"Good, that just gives you an even better perspective to me of your power".

"Alright".

"Where I'm taking you is something we have been hiding for centuries. If this was ever found by Trigon, it would mean the end of Verizon".

"What is it?"

"Here".

We reached a wall that gave the impression of a dead end, which technically it was. Don pulled out a key looking object which he held up to the center of the door. The large stone door glowed showing engravings all over the door. The door parted to reveal a hidden room which looked to be a study of sorts used by someone from the Renaissance period.

"This was Verdon Izonberg's study. He made the blueprints of much of the village here and, which is why we're here, hid this".

Don walked over to the wall beside a shelf which only now occurred to appear to me. The whole room was covered in markings and ancient manuscript. Don placed his hand up to the wall which then glowed to have a small square form from the glowing. He pushed it in to reveal what looked to be a crystal ball. The ball was black and dusty, looking to be about the size of an average base ball.

"If I am correct, you being as strong as you are, you must have that ability".

 _Ability? What ability, I have alot of abilities.._

Don walked over to me and held the ball out.

"That Queen of Trigon, to show that she is faulty, should be scared of you if you have this. This orb, hidden for this very reason, is to show you have the ability to kill Gods".

He dropped the orb into my hand which immediately started to glow red.

"So you want me to.."

"Yes.. I want you to kill Queen Fiora".

 **20Min Later**

I walked out of the village, I had said my goodbyes to Meredy and Alycia, and walked back to Trigon.

 _Can I, well i can do it but.. Should.. I?.. I mean I haven't even known them long enough to figure out why they want her dead..I shouldn't say that, I know why but.. I-i just need to think this through, I mean I could be changing the course of Trigon's history if I do this.. I want something to drink.._

I walked for about 5Min to finally reach the Café I go to all the time. The woman at the desk, though she may be older, had come to take a liking to me unlike the other staff and was the only one who would serve me. I ordered the drink I always get and can never pronounce, and sat down at the table by the window. I took a few sips of the hot drink then pulled out the orb, the ball glowing a beautiful scarlet red with a mix of black.

 _My fight with whomever is next will start in another hour or so.. Wait.. I was there for about 40min.. And it took me an hour to walk there in the first place.. How did I get here so quick?.. I wont ponder on it I guess.. Things haven't been making much sense anyways s why should I try to make sense of it now?_

I drank some more before staring at the ball, anxiety building in my stomach.

 _I mean, I hurt Fiora so many times before and look at how I'm treated, I think I might be looked on as some sort of threat beyond that of what I am now which means they will probably try to kill me. Whatever, I guess it's a good thing she's alive right now since nobody can hear me think.. Wait.. She can control people's thoughts to make them audible?!_

I got up in my chair and looked around, the thoughts of the few people in the Café spilling into my ears like a waterfall of information. My sudden realization making my heart race.

 _Does that mean she can control their minds completely?! And the only reason I'm not affected is because of that ability I have.. She knows about it.. And she is scared of me which is why she wants me on her side! So I don't try to kill her! My ability is the only way to kill Royals. If she is controlling the minds of her people, than theoretically, if I stop her in time, the power should stop and they should be able to think reasonably.. Wait.. If she is controlling their minds, then she is controlling their opinions of me?! And that goes for Tokumi and Teresa too.. If this is true than she used them to get me on her side.. That's it.. I have made up my mind._

I finished my drink and walked out of the Café, the older woman bidding me fair well as I left which i waved in response.

 _Oh Fiora, how you have gotten on my bad side.._

 **At the Arena, 1 Hour Later**

I arrived at the entrance to only be greeted by surprising news. The people who were to fight me and Kaeto have forfeitted the match.. All of them.. Being intimidated by mine and Kaeto's power. I didn't care anyways, all the more reason to have a show to present.

I walked into the prep room, sitting on the bench where, oddly, Tokumi and Teresa were nowhere to be found. Tokumi being in the hospital was expected but Teresa, where she was who knows. As time ticked to ready, I got up, the orb in my pocket.

I proceeded down the hall which led to the battle area of the arena. My heart racing in excitement on finally getting to fight an Inversion. But of course, my main goal in hand. I couldn't hold back the evil grin that formed on my face, which to me was very fitting in the case of this.

I entered the arena, my hopes set aflame from my anticipation. Kaeto stood adjacent, his face showing everything from his worry to his anxious lust for combat.

 _This is what i want.. yes.. i want someone who can stand on equal ground, someone who can fight me head to head without the thought of losing, someone to share the power of gods with, and maybe, just maybe, the inversion is the thing i have been looking for, my match.. so now.._

"Shall We Begin?"


	16. Fall of Trigon Ark Part 3

Without wasting time, Kaeto transformed into his Inversion. Gusts of wind brewed sending dust and rock everywhere, his energy concentration honed much greater than before. The pressure from his transformation only demonstrated that he wasn't holding back. The waves of energy dispersing away to reveal his now transformed body. The energy, it could be felt from quite a distance, it made me smirk evilly.

"If you're going all out, then maybe i should as well?"

The crowd fell silent as my body began to sink into a rift that had formed below my feet, hands stretching out to pull my body down like chains. Another rift formed to the right of the one previous, but vertically to which i walked out of.

"For the entirety of the games, i had been using a clone with only a fraction of my true power at its disposal. Trigon is such a pathetic place.. isnt it?.. 4th most powerfull City in this dimension and this is all it has to offer? How pitiful… The whole city, thousands of guards and elite spirits and yet.. all of them brought to their knees by a 9 year old girl? I would scoff if this werent the place i stay resident. Kaeto, please keep this in mind, Even though i have revealed my true form and my maximum power, this is not my current limit. I am able to go even further, beyond that of which you can even percieve. A power so strong you couldnt comprehend it, something an Inversion could never combat. I hope you understand that you will never begin to understand how weak you are to me, and that i have a show to put on". Kaeto only stare at me with confusion, which i answered willingly to by starting what i came to do.

"Zafkiel.. Zaiyen". I aimed my flintlock, after it absorbed the power from the clock, at Fiora sitting in her booth who was caught off guard by my action.

Before the unknowing Queen could react, the bullet connected stopping her in time. Her power over her citizens stopping for the time being leaving them a little distraught.

"Tokisaki! What have you-!"

"What did i do? Haha! I temporarily freed you, from you mental bonds".

"Mental.. What are you talking about?! You shot the Queen!"

"Yes, yes i did, im well aware of that".

"Than wh-"

"Because she was lying to you this whole time, to everyone".

"What? You're talking nonsense!"

"Am I?"

"Yes".

"How so? Is it because i was the only one not affected by your fraud of a Queen's ability?"

"Wha.. What ability?"

"She has been controlling every citizen in Trigon, and lying about its history for Centuries, so i have come to liberate Origen of these lies".

"I'm sorry Tokisaki-San, but i don't follow, and i don't accept your goals here. I will stop you".

"Stop me?.. heh.. haha.. HAHAHAHAHA! How in the world do you believe you can stop me? You haven't the strength to do so!"

"I will do whatever i can, no matter the cost".

"Try if you must!"

Kaeto charged forward, his cleaver swinging with so much power it broke the sound barrier only to be stopped by my musket. His eyes widened as he begun to see the power difference between us. I grinned before pushing my musket to him sending him skidding across the field. As Kaeto recovered, i launched at him, before he had the time to blink my musket barrel slammed against his right cheek which i then thrusted further to launch him backwards uncontrollably into the walls which he broke through since Fiora's energy wasnt flowing to repair them.

 _I've unintentionally played the villain for this long already, no use in stopping now._

Kaeto got up from the blow, his cleaver over his shoulder. He then got into a lunging position, his sword starting to charge up energy, then launching forward whilst swinging to launch a slice of energy to me which i easily blocked with a shot from my flintlock. I used my immense power and turned it to speed to get behind him. He wasnt ready for an attack as he was getting ready to land which i made use of his trojectry and shot his leg. The whole was large enough that upon landing his leg tore off on impact and he rolled yelling in agony.

"You know what is great Kaeto-San? You're going to keep acting valiant for the Queen, but havent you figured it out that you're not going to heal from these wounds?" My words must have stung him like wasps as he gasped in realisation before looking at his blown off leg a few meters away.

"I don't care who gets in the way, i'm going to kill everyone and everything that stands in my way". I pointed my gun at his terrified face. My finger slowly pulled the trigger as in slow motion but was stopped by a call out to me.

"Kurumi stop this nonsense at once!" My heart stopped for a moment before my gaze drifted over to Fiora who had somehow broken out of my Zaiyan.

i turned to face her, my gun moving away from Kaeto's face before his wounds started to heal along with the damaged arena.

"How did you break out?!"

"My body can repell long term paralysis type abilities over time so it wore off. Now enough of this, you're to leave this arena at once!" Fiora was clearly furious from the transpired events.

"Make me" Her eyes widened, not with surprise, but with fear. She now knew that if she wanted anything done, it needed to be done through force.

"Fine then, Kaeto!" Kaeto got up, his eyes now dull under the effects of her mind control.

"Kill Kurumi!" Kaeto lifted his sword, his sword started to charge energy but was interrupted by my bullet blasting through his skull which knocked him out.

"What are you trying to achieve Kurumi?! You were like a daughter to me! How can you come to betray me like this?!"

"What my goal is?"

"Yes".

"It is to return Trigon to its rightful owner whom you're bloodline has taken it from".

"What? That is ludicrous, there is no-"

"Verizon" Fiora's eyes widened. _How does she know about Verizon?!_

"How do i know? Well about 3 hours ago i visited the village of Verizon that's quite a ways outside Trigon. Nice community they have established there you know? Thanks to them i now know the truth behind you and your family. You've lied to me and this nation!"

"Why you!" Fiora floated down onto the arena battlefield.

"I wont let you go any further Kurumi. I kept you safe from the public and this is how you pay me back?"

"Kept me safe? How is it keeping me safe when you were making them hate me?" The crowd started to murmor between each other as they begun to find it hard to listen to either. Not knowing who to trust.

"Im going to finish what i have started Fiora". Fiora summoned her angel and charged as i raised my arms to the air.

"A-" before i could start, a blast of green shot towards Fiora sending her flying into the wall on the far side of the arena.

"What the?" I looked to the source to find a man standing on top of the arena wall. His body engulfed in green energy but not in any sort of transformation.

"It is time Trigon, for you to fall to the hands of I, Geon, the King of Geoside!"


	17. The Finale Part 1

**A/N**

 **This will either be the second or third last chapter for Kurumi's Past, almost finished just rethinking some ways to end it all. I know that it kinda goes all lopsided with Kurumi's Personalities, but i have an explanation for that which i will either mix into this chapter or at the end Author's Note. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **A/N**

I looked up at the foreign King who has just intruded on my feud with Fiora, my body slumping back a bit in annoyance.

"You have got to be kidding me.. Now i have to kill two Royals?!" Geon must have heard me for his gaze was now upon me.

"What was that girl? I have no business with you, only the Queen of Trigon".

"Well too bad because i also have business with her as well so can you like? I don't know.. Piss off?"

"You dare talk to me like that girl?" Fiora recovered herself from the attack. Her abilities speeding up her wound's healing. She stood up, dusting her dress off, and looking at me, then to Geon.

 _What the hell do i do? Both of them want to kill me, if i run the whole nation will see me as a false Queen, but if i stay I will die.._ Fiora started to sweat from fear and confusion on what to do.

"You know what Geon? How bout we make a deal?"

"Huh? What kind of deal?"

"If I let you kill Fiora, since we both want her dead, we can fight for Trigon afterwards instead of arguing here and getting nothing done".

"Hm.. That sounds fair, I accept".

 _You have got to be kidding me.. They made a deal?!_

I picked up Kaeto and lept over to the seats which the people moved out of the way as i landed. I placed Kaeto down on the chairs and sat down to watch the two royals fight each other.

 _Better having one kill the other than taking them both on at once. Now, how strong are you Geon?_

I watched intentively and carefully as Geon lept down into the arena.

"Well then Queen of Trigon, or Fiora, I shall be taking your life here and now".

"Tch".

Without waiting, Fiora immediately transformed into her inversion which took a lot less time than a normal inversion which just showed her skill in using it. Geon smirked, but wasn't very content with what he was given. Fiora burst forwards, her angel which was a Trident manifested into her hands which she thrusted forwards in a jab, Geon easily dodging the attack to then spin and land a backhanded punch to her gut sending her flying into the arena wall 70m away. Fiora almost bounced off the wall, blood coming from her mouth. She struggled to stand, the crowd was completely silent, not sure if they are to be rooting her on or cheering for Geon to take out the False Queen. Geon lunged to her, grabbing her face with enough force to cause a shockwave on the wall, and threw her across the arena. Her body flew limply through the air as Geon appeared in front of her soaring body which he then did a roundhouse kick to her back breaking every bone in contact. The impacted made a boom sound, the hit creating a small shockwave inbetween his foot and her back.

Fiora was launched into the same wall as before, but she didn't get up, her back broken completely beyond repair which would take weeks to heal with her healing factor. Geon started to walk to her broken body, his angel now being summoned with was a large longsword. The blade looked to be around 8 inches in width. He picked up Fiora by her hair, her head drooped down, eyes dull, and blood dripping down her nose and mouth. He thrusted his large sword through her stomach, blood bursting out the back as if she had a small explosive inside her. He didn't say anything as he pulled his sword out of her, dropping her body on the ground which then formed a large puddle of blood around her stomach area.

"Alright Girl, i'm finished here, did you want to get started? Or do you have second thoughts?"

"No, now is fine, or maybe would you rather take the day off since we both used quite a bit of power? It wouldn't be interesting if we weren't both at our maximum now would it?"

"I wouldn't mind that, though you could use this to run".

"Why would i run? Someone finally looks interesting enough to fight for real to me".

"Is that so? Well i shall bid you farewell for today. We will meet tomorrow at High?"

"That sounds fine to me".

Geon dematerialised his angel, his body then becoming engulfed in green aura. He lept up to the arena wall top and then lept again out of sight. I looked over to Fiora's corpse which had been bleeding out for quite a bit now. Most of the citizens of Trigon looked to Fiora's lifeless body which, without panicking, started to converse with each other. They sounded very anxious and nervous on what they should do now, since they were currently without a leader.

I got up from my seat, walking to the seating exit and into the arena interior. I placed a hand on my cheek, feeling my face a bit which was now stuck in a grin which i couldn't get off. My heart rate had accelerated greatly since Geon had defeated Fiora, my whole body shivering in excitement and anticipation.

 **20 Min Later**

After walking for a bit, the smile having subsided, i made my way to the hospital to go see Tokumi. I walked into the hospital, which the news traveled fast enough to get here before i did, seeing the nurses didn't even care to say anything about my presence. They just placed the room key which was for tokumi on the counter and went on with their day as if i hadn't came in.. not that i cared. After climbing a few flights of stairs, i reached the floor which Tokumi resided, and walked down the hall towards her door. As i neared the door i started to hear voices in the room Tokumi was in. I walked up to the door and listened to them which i could identify one as Teresa.

"So Tokumi is going to be alright?"

"Yes, she should make a full recovery within the hour now".

"That's good to here".

 _Yes.. Yes it is._

I went and sat down on a chair which just happened to be across from the door and waited for the doctor to be done.

 **12 Min Later**

The doctor opened the door and walked down the hall, having not seen me. The woman looked sort of familiar, but i didn't linger on the thought and entered the room.

"Hey Teresa".

"Kurumi!" Teresa would've tackled me in a hug if i hadn't have been prepared for it.

"How was th-"

"I heard Tokumi's going to make a full recovery?"

"Yeah she should be fully healed within the hour or so is what the doctor said".

"That's good".

"So how was your match Kurumi?"

With practically the perfect timing, Kaeto was carried down the hall on a small stretcher which answered the question.

"Damn, you must have beat him pretty good t have done that".

"Yeah.. I guess so".

"Hehe".

"Teresa?"

"Yeah?"

"I.. I'm sorry".

"Sorry? For what?"

"I may not be able to say it tomorrow, but sorry for everything i have done in Trigon as of now".

"What do you-"

"When you hear about what happened today, you will understand". I got up from the chair next to Teresa and walked out of the room before she could ask anymore questions.

 _I should have said goodbye to Tokumi as well, but I guess it wouldn't have mattered if I did or not…_

 **Verizon Hall**

I walked into the mayor's establishment to inform him of the current situation.

 _News of Fiora's death must have spread here faster than lightning, but I don't think they would talk about Geon would they?_

I walked around a few rooms until I entered his study where he sat at his desk doing paperwork.

"Mayor Don". His head jolted up in surprise of my presence.

"Ah, Kurumi, how are you?"

"Good, I have come to inform you of-"

"Fiora's death? Yeah we know about that, great job by the way, I really appreciate it".

"No not of Fiora".

"Hm? What could be of importance beyond her death?"

"Another King, from Geoside, has come to take Trigon for himself. I advise you stay clear of Trigon as of now on until I inform you of its safety. I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt".

"Oh.. Well from what i can tell things aren't exactly going as planned for you are they?"

"No.. no they're not".

"Well don't worry, and i speak for everyone in Verizon when i say this, we believe that you can take him down! Just go for it and take back the City". I smiled at his enthusiasm though the signs of his worry was seeping through slightly.

"Alright, though this won't be an easy task, i will take back Trigon if it takes all the strength i have!"

"That's the spirit, now i expect to see you back here tomorrow when you beat that geo-guy's ass alright? No sooner because then that would be catastrophic".

"Ok ok.. Well i just came to inform you. I will be on my way".

"Alrighty then.. And thank you for the warning Kurumi".

"No problem".

Don waved his goodbyes as i exited the building. I couldn't help but let the worry build up inside me at the thought of fighting someone as strong as Geon was.

 _I just hope that i can get out of this alive…_

 **The Next Day, Stadium Entrance…**

I stood up at the front of the stadium looking up to the sky. The abnormal coloured clouds, which i had gotten use to seeing, started to swirl like they did when i traveled here 6 months ago. I nodded, taking a deep breath, and walked into the stadium. There were many people there trying to get into the seating areas, lines building up, each person trying to get the best seats possible. I didn't know if they were stupid or not. They were about to witness one of the biggest fights in Origen History, which in itself was quite a thing to be excited about, when they knew what these fights were like.

 _The biggest fight in Origen History happened many many years ago between two complete gods, or atleast thats what the book in Trigon's library said. The dimension itself was almost destroyed under the power, which in comparison to my own dwarfs me to maybe an ant._

I reached the fighters' waiting room which, since there were no reason to wait, i walked straight through to the stadium battlefield. Booms crackled throughout the sky as heavy rain and hail broke out. The bright flashes from lightning shot through the pathway to the battlefield.

I walked out onto the field, the crowd not too eggstatic to see me, waited for Geon to arrive. My dress quickly became soaked in water from the pelting rain and ret hail. I reacted before everyone else as my eyes trailed over to the quickly arriving Geon who crashed into the moist ground.

"I hope you're ready Girl! I've been anticipating this! Hopefully you're more than your mouth is worth!"

"Hmph.. I should say the same to you".

We both got into a battle stance, raring up for the first burst of the battle.

 _Time to show you all what i'm really capable of!.._

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	18. The Finale Part 2

**A/N**

 **This is the final chapter of Kurumi's Past, as represented with the Chapter name. Hope you guys enjoy because I put as much emotion I could put into this! Kurumi's Past, as of now, is my most popular Fan-Fiction and I'm extremely grateful for the support I've been receiving! Again I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter! Have a nice day!**

 **A/N**

Silence.. Wind.. The flaming heat of energy.. All could be heard and felt through the persistent pelting of rain.. The two standing in adjacency.. The tension.. Competition.. Fear?.. No.. Fear wasn't allowed here, not on this Battlefield.. The wind stirred like blaze, the sky swirled like a hurricane.. Good vs Good? or Evil vs Evil? Nobody could tell anymore as their villain played the hero against the villain who challenged their fallen Queen who turned her back to them.

It was like a blink, the two going from motionless to disappearing, the ground around bursting into an explosion of rock and mud. Each invisible collision left explosions, craters forming like the air itself had turned against reality. Perspective opinions could not be given, for the battle had already gone out of control, the competitors fighting with fury and courage, their goals at heed. Clashes of sword and gun sounded like blasts from a cannon squadron, each firing after the other as fast as possible.

The Arena in moments became a hazardous zone of which anything living died in an instant, the fighters breaking everything insight as to try and break one another. Each stroke.. Each shot.. Delivered with the intent to end the life of the other.. Yin and Yang out for each other's throats.. But neither could reach, for the other defended.

 _Death…_

The citizens scrambled out of the arena, the tops being blown off, debris being sent into the city..

 _Was the deaths of those from a battle unknown Murder.. Or Accident?_

Longsword versus Musket, Neither with the disadvantage, nor the advantage, each given the goal, the privilege, to kill the opponent.. The bullets missing, to hit an unsuspecting onlooker, or kill an animal not expecting any sort of threat to be lingering. The invisible fight was a surprise, and the only hint of its arrival, was the screaming of citizens rushing through the city streets as if the end would save their lives.. The arena lost hold of the two as the fight sped through town, the streets attacked by the shockwaves of the two, and the speed becoming incomprehensible. Blurs of light, red and green, shooting from one end of the town to the other, the two locked in a race of death, the finish not yet in sight.. The winner not yet decided.

Score after Score, each delivering blows to the other, bullet hole to sword gash, and the numbers grew as the battle slowed. The two getting weakened by the other, their stamina wasting away, before… They stopped…

The two came to a halt, right in the center of the town square, each breathing heavily, blood dripping from their wounds. Their glares, upon a normal person, would catch them on fire from the heat of their very meaning.

"What's wrong girl?.. Too… tired?"

"Not as.. Tired as you.. Are.."

"Well then.. How about we stop the chat, and end this right here?"

"With pleasure, King of Geoside, besides, we both haven't even transformed yet".

"To be honest, I am surprised.. To find a regular person.. Could keep up with me.." The King confessed

"I must agree to that, seeing as to nobody been able to hurt me". Kurumi stated.

The two stood there in silence, each given the other the respect they deserved. They were two powerful beings, unrivaled, unmatched, unbeatable.. And for a reason beyond the comprehension of the average.

"Before the battle continues.. Lend me ears to your name. It is only fair since you know mine". The King said.

"I am Kurumi Tokisaki, The protector of Trigon".

"A short introduction does not make one less honored from the other. Your power is remarkable, and I myself respect your existence.. But unfortunately must be the one to take your life as of now forth". Geon stated positioning himself in a less guarded position.

Kurumi watched as the thing she awaited had begun. Geon became enveloped in black water-like energy. Unlike Kaeto's Inversion, plumes of energy started to jettison green electricity, each charge burning everything it touched. The energy dispersed to reveal an transformed Geon, his clothes becoming slightly enveloped in green vein like energy. His body had the same veins as his clothing. Electricity discharged wildly from his body as the energy became more intense. He positioned himself in a lunging position, his body creating more and more charges by the second. The ground below him glowing red as it started to molten.

"Sevkai Jutsra.." He lunged forwards, the ground and buildings behind him being blown back by the shockwave. Kurumi didn't have time to react as his fist landed directly on her gut.

The attack was like it was frozen in time, lightning bursting around as the energy couldn't be contained in the punch, being transmitted to Kurumi's body in the form of a propelling force. Kurumi hadn't experienced pain on this scale before, her ribs being destroyed on contact with the fist, her body felt like it was pulled to the punch like a magnet. It was only a second longer before she was launched. A red blur could be seen from miles away as buildings were blown back like a nuclear explosion. Her body launched at speeds beyond that of human perception. Anything that was in the way of the girl was destroyed before her body could make contact. It was seconds before she was launched out of the city, flying across plains and forests. It was about 30 seconds before she felt herself beginning to descend, her body had broken the sound barrier long ago, which meant if her powers weren't here, and her body would have blown apart from the speed.

After falling at remarkable speeds, she crashed through what felt like stone bricks, her body smashing against the floor and hitting the wall which finally stopped her from going any further. Her body created a crater on the wall, before falling on the floor. Her left arm's bone and muscle were destroyed. Her left shoulder was dislocated, the blood gushing out of the cuts created by the bone shards and debris. She stared at the ground before coughing up what seemed to be a litre of blood. Her whole body was completely numb, but she was able to sit herself up. After assessing herself, she was surprised at most.

 _If I weren't in so much shock right now.. I would probably be feeling all the pain right now. That hit did a lot more than I thought it would.._ She leaned back against the wall, a smile on her face as blood trickled down from her mouth.

 _Is that what a King's Inversion is like?.. Hehe.. It's kind of.. Scary.._

Realising she had time, she managed to get herself up and call out Zafkiel.

"Z-Zafkiel.. Dal.. et.." Her wounds healed as her body went back in time. She lost the shock factor she had which made her wince from the slight amounts of pain before it healed. Moving her arms and legs around, twisting her waist a bit. She made sure she heard herself completely before looking back authentic whole she came through.. Or more accurately, smashed through. Kurumi's attention was then drawn to the screaming from outside the building.

"I've lost quite a bit of power.. And from the sounds of it, there are citizens here too.. I wonder where I am.. It doesn't matter I guess. CITY OF DEVOURING TIME!" The entire area was covered in the dark globe, the Citizens and guards being eaten alive as their energy begun to drain.

 _If I can get enough energy.. I could-_

"Found you!" A knee trusted itself into my stomach. My time castle shut down almost instantly as I flew through the wall, spitting up blood along the way. My body slid on the floor, blood from my mouth leaving a slight trail of red.

"What kind of hero kills the Citizens of another city for her own gain?" Geon grabbed me by my throat and punched me sending me through the wall at the end of the hall, smashing into another room which looked to be a library of sorts.

 _Crap.. He.. Broke.. My back.. I can't move.. My legs.. I need.. To.. Escape.._

I spawned a portal to Intel below me so I could fall through it. Closing it as he came into view.

"Tch.. She got away.. Coward".

Intel

Kurumi lay on the water, the energy pooling into her felt like warm waves on a beach.

"Seems you got a little ahead of yourself didn't you Kurumi?"

"Shut up.."

"I told you not to be so reckless, but here you are al-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Is that any way to talk to your master Kurumi? I gave you that power, now use it. I don't want you dying on me".

"I'm going to use it.."

"Hm? That? Are you sure? You could kill yourself if you do".

"I don't care, I'm dead if I don't, he's too strong for me as I am".

"You know you won't be able to control yourself well in that form. It's much different th-"

"Than an Inversion, yes I know.. But.. It's the only way.."

"*Sigh* If you feel that way, than I can't stop you". Kurumi stood up, her energy and body rejuvenated. She opened a portal to the area she was in again.

"Good luck Kurumi".

"Thanks.. Phantom.." Kurumi said before entering the portal.

Phantom sighed as he watched Kurumi go through the portal.

"To think that king could do that as well… must be my former superior's doing.."

Origen

Kurumi stepped through the portal and into the room she was formerly in. Geon waiting for her.

"So you haven't abandoned the match.. Good. I didn't want to see you as a coward".

Kurumi stood 10ft away from Geon, her face showing she was serious now.

"Let the real fight begin…" Geon grinned at Kurumi, feeling a sense of reverence.

Kurumi raised her flintlock and Musket like she would to call her Zafkiel, but instead called out something else.

"ARK REVERSION!"

Upon the words coming out of her mouth, a shockwave shot from where Kurumi stood, her body immediately became enveloped in a black and red aura. As the aura enveloped her, a pillar of black aura shot into the air and piercing through the clouds. The Room was engulfed in a red light, the energy made extreme speed winds which blew apart the glass windows. The pillar dispersed and the red light dimmed to show Kurumi engulfed in black and red aura, her Astral dress had changed into a torn up version of the Lolita she wore but it's torn places were waving and facing behind her and the front split and was torn as well. Kurumi's hair was no longer in a pigtail form, but all let out. Her hair had parts which were stripped down with crimson red. Her face was pretty much the same except for the fact that both eyes were clocks. Both her guns changed into long narrow blunderbusses with 30mm bores. Both weapons had golden dragon patterns which went all across the gun and slightly glowed red.

"What is this? She can perform a-?" Almost immediately after his words flew out of his mouth, Kurumi's blunderbuss pressed against Goons chest.

 _Be gone…_

The shot rang through the air as the energy destroyed the walls of the room. Geon could only show a face of absolute shock as Kurumi blasted him through the entire castle. His body flew through the city, unlucky citizens turned to blood baths when coming into contact with the flying king.

Unlike Kurumi, Geon had no form of regeneration. He smashed through multiple buildings, all reinforced, before coming to a stop leaving a crater on the building's side. His chest covered in what seemed to be at least 3rd Degree burns. He mustered his strength, the oxygen that was blown from his lungs retreated back into his body as if the outside was too dangerous.

"That.. Was.. Some hit.." Kurumi ran towards where he stood, her dress waving in the wind like fire.. No.. Fire actually started to spawn at the tips of the torn dress in the form of plasmic energy. Her body was generating energy so vastly that the air around her heated to the point of becoming plasma. Her body leaving a flame trail through the air.

"I won't be bested that easily!" Geon roared before charging to Kurumi, lunging himself into the air in a position for a downward aerial punch. Kurumi's right gun disappeared, leaving her hand exposed which then lunged forward to catch his punch. The fist landed in her hand, the force of which created a shockwave with the force of a 10MT bomb. The blast obliterating everything in sight, the vibrations created could be felt from the furthest cities in Origen, creating confusion and awe. (The furthest city in Origen from Geoside is Amiphest Tri, 12,974km away).

Kurumi pushed forward, knocking Geon off balance, before lunging upward into a downward kick which in itself made a shockwave powerful enough to be felt around 10km from the source, anyone without their ability within a 100m radius was blown apart by the force. There was, with certainty, nobody left living in Geoside except the two fighting. Geon recoiled badly from the hit, landing on his back before bouncing into the air from the kinetic force. Kurumi stood back to see if he would get up, in which he abided to.

"Geez.. Didn't think it someone like you would be lurking in Trigon.. What do you say? Would you like to join me? Rule over Geoside with me? We would be the most powerful in the world!" Geon said, his envy now getting the best of him.

Kurumi looked around, her face unchanging in her expression.

"What's left to rule?" Geon himself hadn't looked around, which then caught him off guard.

"Oh.. HAHA! Well would you look at that.. I guess you find my offer as empty as my title currently is.. Haha.. Well then.. How bout we finish this then?" Kurumi didn't make any movements, except putting her two blunderbusses in the air.

"Saturn Zafkiel". Kurumi's Clock appeared, but it was much larger, the clock was floating above them, hovering around 100 m high with a length and width of 43m. The gear which rotated around in two dimensions before now rotated like a Gyroscope. Multiple rings of gears spinning in different directions. The clock now only had 12 o'clock on it, no other numbers.

"Tzade!"

The clock spun faster as twelve beams of red and black energy shot down into Kurumi's Right blunderbuss. The gun started to glow immensely to the point that it blinded anything within 10m of it. Kurumi then lowered the gun to face Geon, his body unable to move as he had also been preparing an attack, but was frozen in time somehow.

"Anything caught in the eye of Saturn Zafkiel, is frozen in time without fail, and infinitely".

Kurumi then shot her gun, the blast was a pure beam of purple. Upon hitting the king, his waist and lower were disintegrated instantly, the parts up to his lower neck area were left with 4th degree burns, destroying everything behind him. A 20ft wide blast was now left which streaked through the devastated city. Geon lay there, where his body was frozen in time. His life almost gone.

"To think.. That.. I would be.. Defeated by.. An Ark Reversion.. Like mine.."

"You.. Win.." Geon said, the last of his conscious finally slipping to leave his body forever.

Kurumi transformed back into her regular form. Her body immediately feeling the physical strain before falling to her knees, her legs giving way from exhaustion.

 _I.. did it.._ She looked down at her reflection in a puddle that had formed under her panting heavily trying to catch her breath. She felt a bit of heat in her throat before coughing up a lot of blood, the transformation into the Ark Reversion causing major internal damage. After mustering enough energy, which she had barely enough to perform regular tasks, got to her feet. Her eyes were dazed a bit, light headed, and a sickening feeling growing in her stomach.

"Dammit… I barely survived that.." She grabbed her arm which, internally, the muscle had torn apart in backlash to her Ark Reversion's retrogress.

"I could have gone a little further.. But why the need?.. Heheh.."

Kurumi turned to the destroyed castle, reanimating the building in her head, and used the whereabouts of where she crashed through to figure out the direction of which to travel. Once she figured it out, which took a while, she began her long trek back to Trigon.

 **3 Days Later**

Three entire days passed since the fight between the two elite spirits happened. The citizens of Trigon who survived by evacuating to Verizon or the outer suburbs of Trigon began to make their way back into the inner city, the collateral damage to the structures and monuments were unbelievable. A few concerned citizens looked around to find Kurumi or Geon, but no luck, which then urged them to make a search force to scout out the further areas between Trigon and Geoside.

Kurumi was finally found unconscious lying partially along a riverbank having gotten caught in the strong tides trying to cross the river upstream. She was taken to hospital in severe condition, her body in a coma from having no energy and being without food or water for long periods of time. Scouts further investigated Geoside, or whatever was left, to find Geon in his deathly condition which would have made any weak-stomached person puke on eye contact.

After all the scouts had finished investigating Geoside, which didn't take long, they returned in time to hear Don give his explanation as to what was going on. During the time Tokumi had been discharged from hospital as her injuries had completely healed. She was going to leave when she and Teresa, whom had accompanied Tokumi in her recovery, caught wind of the news and rushed to Kurumi's room only to be stopped by doctors.

 **Tokumi POV**

I ran down the hall, Teresa at my tail, to try and see if Kurumi was alright when we finally reached her room to be stopped by doctors at the door.

"Sorry miss, visiting hours are currently closed, if you're trying to see someone please wait a few days and come back or make a notification request at the till to be notified when visiting hours are open".

"Is Kurumi ok?" The doctor looked back into the room, then back to me.

"She's currently stabilizing, but she should be fine".

"Thank goodness.. Well.. Thank you for letting me know".

"You're very welcome".

Me and Teresa walked away from the door, a sulk forming on my face which Teresa didn't let slip from her notice. Teresa wrapped her arms around me in a hug which i didn't resist to hugging back.

 **5 Days Later…**

Kurumi awoke in the hospital bed, the purple moonlight streaming through the window. She checked around to see that there was nobody around before getting up from the bed. Her legs ached a bit from inactivity, but she put more energy into them so it wouldn't bother her. Kurumi closed her eyes for a second before opening a portal to Intel.

 **-Intel-**

Kurumi stepped through the portal to be greeted with the familiar endless ocean-esque landscape.

"Phantom!" Kurumi called, her voice echoing through through the dimension. Black mist gathered before Phantom appeared looking at Kurumi.

"So you recovered. Good, no you ca-" Kurumi shook her head.

"I want my existence erased from Origen". Phantom stopped surprised at Kurumi's Request.

Phantom stared at Kurumi as if she were joking.

"I know you took some of the Firsts powers when she escaped through Intel, and i know you have this power.. To erase one's existence. I dont want to be a burden to Trigon anymore.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be asking if i we-!"

"Everyone you know will not remember you Kurumi, is this what you truly wish for?"

"O-" Kurumi's shoulders fell slightly as she pondered about her decision.

Phantom stared at Kurumi waiting for a definitive answer. Kurumi closed her eyes, her head bowed, before taking a deep breath and looking to Phantom.

"Yes.. This is what I want".

"Alright.. If this is what you want then.. I will do it".

Phantom raised her hand into the air, her arm gathering smoke. The smoke shot upwards to the body of water above creating a ripple. The water glowed blue for a few seconds before subsiding back to normal.

"There.. It is done, now i guess you will be staying Terrace?"

"Yes, Thankyou Phantom. You've done so much for me". Kurumi opened up a portal to Terrace and stopped before looking back at Phantom.

"Phantom?"

"Yes Kurumi?"

"Will you assist me in finding the First?" Phantom grew an evil smile on her face.

"It would be my pleasure".

Kurumi smiled and turned back to the portal.

"Kurumi! Wait". Kurumi turned back to Phantom who walked up the the girl.

"Here, we dont want you looking too conspicuous, and take this as well". Phantom placed her hand on kurumi's upper sternal.

Kurumi's dress changed into a black and white version with the front becoming opened into a white cutsew matching the frills from the black external cutsew. Between the two layers of frills formed a diamond white motif along the dress and a buttoned upper waist. The chest was opened up to a white buttoned up blouse surrounded by a black cardigan with a black rose bow above the blouse. Her wrist corsets turned into shorter black frilled gloves with the same motif as her black cutsew. Her black and red headdress turned to a quadruple bow with three roses, and her clock eye become covered in a square medical eyepatch.

"Once you arrive in Terrace change your attire to conserve energy".

"I know, thank you Phantom".

Kurumi walked through the portal leaving Intel to continue her search for the First…

 **~Fin~**

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed Kurumi's Past. If you guys are really wanting a [second season] of Kurumi's Past, let me know and if I get enough support from this, I may spawn another storyline! Feel free to PM me if you guys just want to chat, I'm open to anything and I'm pretty much free anytime. Hope you guys have a wonderful day! Till next time!**

 **A/N**


End file.
